Beautiful Disaster
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Unnoticed, unseen, undetected. That's how Okouchi Tai wanted things. However, the Host Club brings a disaster so beautiful the moment they looked into Tai's eyes and said the words "you have the makings of a host". Hikaru/OC/Kasanoda -COMPLETE-
1. Episode 1

**A/N: It was driving me crazy. That's the only defense I have. XD Hope my loyal readers enjoy this new installment. Lots of twists, lots of secrets, and definitely a lot of romance! Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only own my OCs.**

**Episode 1**

**Revelations**

A misjudged flower loomed among the cultivated garden of students within Ouran Academy. Unnoticed, blending amongst the others in hopes not to be seen. However, deep down the ache to finally be seen was strong, to finally just love and be loved.

That warm spring day was the first day that Okouchi Tai would take that first step into truly another world. There were three worlds to Tai. Everyone else's world, the world that belonged to the Hitachiin twins, and then Tai's world.

"Did you get the Literature assignment?"

Tai glanced up with cinnamon brown eyes, peering under toffee brown strands at the taller and older boy sitting next to the young freshman. The locks brushed against the collar of the blue blazer of the school uniform, peaches and cream colored fingers reaching up to brush the bangs out of the cinnamon gaze.

"Of course, Keiru-kun. Do you need it?" Tai inquired, blinking.

The dark-haired boy gave a sheepish nod, "Sorry, Tai-kun. I was distracted by that third-year girl that approached you this morning. Do you know her?"

Tai chuckled softly, "Of course. We've been best friends since we were in diapers. She's living with me. She's actually the only reason I agreed to attend this school." 

The other boy glanced up from playing with a hackey-sack, his honey colored hair spiky and wild. This had been the first time that Tai even spoke about being transferred in so late into the semester.

"What's her name?"

"Sora-kun, you're too girl-crazy for your own good." Keiru snapped with a blush, jealousy in his dull green eyes.

Sora gave a cheeky grin, "What's her name, Taiuchi?"

Tai made a face at the dub but didn't bother to correct Sora. Once that boy was on a roll it was impossible to control him. It was a wonder how someone like Keiru, a shy and slightly awkward boy, and Sora, a girl-crazy goofball, could be such good friends. When Tai had joined their class 1-B, they had immediately swooped in and went from a duo to a trio.

They were always together. During class, lunch, and after school. It had become a strange sight to see two without the last member anymore. Even the teachers would question whenever Tai would disappear for the Gardening Club meetings.

"Her name is Yasahiro Michiyo. I call her Michi."

"Must be special to ya," Sora pouted slightly, "You get to call her a petname."

Tai sweatdropped and face-palmed, "Um, well, no. For the last time, guys, Michi and I are just friends. No way we'd ever date."

Keiru's ears perked up at this, "Does she have a boyfriend?"

A small glare was his response, "She doesn't, but she's not interested. She has a crush on one of the hosts."

A collective groan reached Tai's ears at this. Another sigh escaped peach-colored lips as Tai's head hung. Standing up, the toffee-haired bookworm slipped the books on the desk into the school bag that was being carried.

"Why do those damn guys always take the hot ones attention?" Sora pouted.

"You can't blame them. They're nice boys." Tai defended them, mainly for Michiyo's sake. "I have to go meet up with Michi. I'll catch you guys later."

Tai quickly left the classroom, where the trio had been hanging out to pass the time before Sora had to go to his basketball meeting and Keiru to the classical musical club. Labored breathing rang through the spring air as Tai jogged across campus, stumbling a few times before regaining balance. The brunette finally reached the cherub fountain, the usual meeting place for the first year and third year.

"Tai!"

Tai was tackled in a tight hug, making it difficult to breathe moments later. The energetic third year released Tai a second later, her sky blue eyes dancing. Michiyo had straight brown hair that was streaked with blond, falling to her shoulder-blades with layered bangs that fell to her chin. She was one of the shortest in her class, barely taller than Haninozuka Mitsukuni by a couple of inches.

"How was class, Michi?"

"It was good. Hunny talked to me today! He said he couldn't wait for me to come visit him again at the Host Club!"

Tai smiled at this, "I hope that things work out for you. How long have you liked him?"

Michiyo was blushing as she pressed her fingertips to her warm face, "Since the day I was enrolled here. Thank you so much again, Tai!"

"You don't need to thank me, Michi. I didn't want to come here without you."

"I feel so out of place here." Michiyo then confessed, looking down at her yellow dress. "One of the rude girls that passed me today told me I was a second-class citizen and didn't deserve your father's pity."

Tai came to a short stop, rage etching across the partially hidden face. Michiyo turned, seeing how angry the cinnamon brown eyes had become. Despite Tai's scrawny frame and short stature, being only five-three, whenever Tai was protective of the third year it was alarming.

"It's okay. I don't care if they call me a commoner. I've made a friend." Michiyo quickly said. "Fujioka Haruhi, from the club. He's a commoner too, y'know? An honor student."

Tai calmed down, "That's good to hear. Fujioka-kun is quite popular despite his status. Maybe after we've settled in then they'll leave us alone."

The blond-streaked brunette nodded, "Tai, why did you really want me here with you? I thought you hated the idea of attending this school."

"Honestly, I know that your dream lies with attending this school. So I made an agreement with Otosan and made it so that if I was to attend, he had to pay for your tuition and you had to attend with me. It's that simple."

Another hug was granted to the scrawny bookworm, "I love you, Tai!"

A minor blush flushed across Tai's cheeks in embarrassment, "Okay, people are looking at us like we're a couple again… please let go…"

Sighing, Michiyo pried herself off of Tai and they started to continue to head towards the corridor that would lead to the Host Club. The moment of their departure soon arrived, Tai eying the double doors warily.

"Wish you'd come with me…"

"And blow my cover? No thanks, Michi. Those boys are perceptive, especially Otori-senpai. I'd rather not have the chairmen breathing down my father's neck… especially since no one knows _my_ lineage like they do yours."

Michiyo frowned, her sky blue eyes sad.

"Is it really so bad to have a commoner mother in this school? I mean, for you?"

Tai sadly looked down at the black loafers that hit the polished and shining linoleum floor with every step.

"It is… these kids are cruel, especially to people like me. People whose father marry beneath them, they say. I don't think it matters, what class you come from, but here… in this world of Ouran… I doubt anyone's even going to listen."

"So that's why you try so hard to be unnoticed…"

Tai gave a nod, rubbing the sleeve of the blue blazer a second later.

Michiyo sighed again, glancing over her shoulder at the double doors. "Still, apart of me wishes you'd come with me, but I understand why you can't. It's a different world in there too, Tai."

Cinnamon brown eyes eyed the door, "Yeah, well, I've had my share with other worlds… I'm going to my meeting. See you afterwards."

Michiyo watched the bookworm turn and walk away, but the moment she turned to turn the door handle, she heard Tai gasp in surprise. Whirling around, Michiyo saw that Tai had accidentally walked into the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru and Tai had fallen backwards, landing on the floor.

"Hey look, Hikaru, it's that one boy from 1-B."

Hikaru blinked and looked down into the wide and frantic brown eyes, surprised to find the cinnamon-like shade stunning.

"He's kind of scrawny but…" Hikaru leaned down and cupped Tai's face, turning it from side-to-side and examining it in the light. "He's got a good-looking face."

Kaoru leaned down beside his twin, joining in the observation. "If he'd stop hiding it, he could probably draw in some attention from girls who seem like they'd like Hunny-senpai but don't quite like the open and cuteness he brings with him."

"Maybe we should talk to the Boss about this…"

"And Kyoya-senpai too,"

Michiyo finally stopped gawking long enough to take a step forward. The moment she did so, Tai finally came out of the initial state of shock that had been delivered and jerked back. The twins grabbed Tai's arms, dragging the bookworm behind them as they headed for the doors.

Kaoru blinked, pausing in their kidnapping of the poor first year as he noticed the horrified expression on Michiyo's face, though the ginger-haired twin couldn't help but notice the fact that a bit of amusement danced in her blue gaze.

"Michiyo, do you know him?" Kaoru inquired, inclining his head down to where Tai was desperately trying to struggle free from the vice-like hold.

Michiyo gave a slow nod, "Okouchi Tai… my best friend."

Upon hearing the name of the toffee-haired being they were manhandling, the twins immediately hurried into the club room and flagged down their bubbly president, Suoh Tamaki. The Eurasian blinked as he made a face at the kidnapping, but the moment his amethyst gaze took in Tai's face, he broke into a radiant grin.

"Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Kyoya, Haruhi, look who the twins found!" 

The other members swarmed, Michiyo sweatdropping and lingering close by. She met Tai's horrified eyes, seeing peach-colored lips forming the words 'save me' and she gave an apologetic smile. Tai was finally dropped into the middle of the circle the Host Club had formed around the bookworm.

Ohtori Kyoya had his little black book opened, "Okouchi Tai, the only heir to the Okouchi sports' line of health and athletic clubs, in class 1-B and usually seen with Suzuki Keiru and Hideo Sora, making him part of the class 1-B trio. Interesting." Kyoya's dark and perceptive gaze locked down on Tai's pale face, "What is it you're thinking, Tamaki?"

Tamaki clapped his hands together, "He has the makings of a host!"

Haruhi's brown eyes closed as he shook his head, "I think you should leave the poor kid alone."

"We could use the extra help." the twins replied simultaneously, devilish and impish smiles in place.

Hunny was beaming, "Tai-chan's cute for another boy, right, Takashi?" the lolita-boy glanced over his shoulder at the stoic and dark boy behind him.

Morinozuka Takashi nodded once, "Yeah."

"D-Don't call me that!"

Tai finally found what was left of a feeble voice, blushing in embarrassment, and trying to scramble to a pair of unsteady feet. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Tai's arm in an attempt to help, despite the fact they were the ones at fault for the first-year's current state in the first place.

"What's wrong, Taiuchi?" Tamaki frowned at the scrawny adolescent's reaction.

Tai fought back the visible tears in the corners of cinnamon brown eyes, each host pausing and then exchanging a mild look of guilt. Haruhi finally had enough, gently grabbing Tai's wrist and pulling him out of the confining circle.

"Look, just leave him alone!" Haruhi snapped, mainly at the twins and Tamaki. "Okouchi-kun doesn't need this kind of stress, especially from you!"

Michiyo finally came to life and crossed the distance, "Thank you, Haruhi-kun." She wrapped an arm around Tai's visibly shaking shoulders, "You were right… I'm so sorry, Tai…"

"S'not your fault…" Tai managed to mumble.

Toffee bangs fell back down and shielded the traumatized expression that Tai wore as Michiyo started to lead her best friend out of the clubroom. An awkward silence was left in the two's wake, before Hunny sniffled.

"I think we hurt Miss Michiyo's feelings." Kyoya said slowly.

Hunny burst into tears, "I'm so sorry! Michi-chan! Come back!" He took off after them, bolting down the corridor.

"Hunny-senpai!" Haruhi shouted after the honey-blond.

Mori of course followed after Hunny. The twins were curious as to what Hunny was going to do to apologize for their actions and followed suit. Haruhi grumbled and sweatdropped incoherently, following in order to try and restore order to the chaos that once again the Host Club had brought.

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya, who gave a nod. Most of the guests had left, the remaining ones politely escorted out by the dark-haired glasses-wearing prodigy. Once the clubroom was clear, they hurried in the direction the rest of the members had gone.

They found everyone gathered close to where the Gardening Club was about to hold its meeting. Tai, now in a recluse and silent state, was shrunk between the hedges and Michiyo, who had Hunny hugging her while crying and begging her to forgive them while she blushed hotly.

"What's goin' on?"

A gruff and familiar voice reached their ears, the twins turning to see Kasanoda Ritsu standing there with an eyebrow raised. His non-benevolent face locked on Tai a second later, growing darker in real rage rather than embarrassment. He didn't even stop to greet Haruhi as per usual and put himself between Tai and the Host Club.

"What'd you do to Tai?"

"R-Ritsu…" Tai sniffed softly from behind him.

Shock etched itself on everyone's faces, excluding Michiyo's and Kyoya's. They'd never seen Kasanoda acting so protective of anyone, let alone heard anyone call him by his first name without an honorific before. It was a strange and rather startling sight.

"We simply wish to request that Tai join us for an upcoming event." Tamaki replied charmingly. "With the looks he has and the connections his family does, it would do us a great pleasure to have his assistance."

Kasanoda glanced at Tai and Michiyo, the small girl giving a small nod.

"Look, Tai's new here. Give 'im time to think." Kasanoda grunted.

A suspicious look flickered across Hikaru's face, "You two know something."

Kasanoda and Michiyo feigned innocence.

"Hikaru, c'mon, that's enough." Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and squeezed it tenderly. "C'mon, let's let it go for now."

"Alright," Hikaru sighed irritably.

Haruhi looked relieved, "Can we head back please? I'd like to go home before the supermarket's sale ends."

"Alright, meeting adjourned!" Tamaki sang brightly, turning to head back.

Hunny hugged Michiyo tightly, "Sorry," he sniffled again.

Michiyo sent him a warm and shy smile, "It's okay, Hunny."

Hunny beamed at her forgiveness, "Come back tomorrow, 'kay? We're supposed to get new snacks in!"

"Of course I'll be there." Michiyo jumped on the invite, any chance for more time with Hunny like a heavenly gift to the young girl.

Mori silent smiled, a small one, before following his small companion behind Kyoya, Haruhi, and Kaoru. Tamaki and Hikaru, on the other hand, hadn't moved to leave yet.

"Please, consider my offer, Taiuchi." Tamaki said softly. "We simply want to befriend you."

Tai glanced around Kasanoda with surprise written in the stunning brown eyes. Hikaru eyed them carefully for a long minute before finally turning to follow suit. Once the Host Club was out of hearing range, all three released mushroom breaths of relief.

"That was close!" Michiyo exclaimed, "I panicked and almost let it slip to Hunny!"

Tai looked at her in an aghast manner, "Michi!"

She rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, Tai… it's just so hard lying to him directly."

Kasanoda frowned, "S'not really a lie since they have their own secret."

"Secret?" the two glanced at the redhead, who blushed and stammered incoherently.

"N-Not s-supposed t-to s-say anything!"

Tai smiled at him, "It's okay. You must've made a promise to them like you did to us when you accidentally found out my secret."

Kasanoda nodded, his face still blood red.

Michiyo cocked her head to the side and frowned, "Hey, Tai?" 

Tai glanced at her, "Hmm?"

"Would it really be so bad for them to, y'know, find out?"

"Yes!"

Michiyo closed her eyes and sighed, "I think it's silly, especially considering that Haruhi's a girl."

Kasanoda's eyes bulged, "H-How'd y-you know t-that?"

"It's not that hard to figure out," Michiyo replied simply. "Plus I see her go into my mother's shop all the time on the weekends… dressed like a girl."

Kasanoda stood stiffly in shock while Tai remained frozen beside him.

"So, all I'm saying is maybe we should at least tell Haruhi and Hunny… that way they can help keep the twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya at bay."

Tai was quiet, looking away.

"The choice is yours, Tai…"

Tai gave a sigh, "Ritsu, what do you think?"

Kasanoda blushed again and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not sure…"

Tai started to walk away.

"Hey, Tai!" Michiyo called after the bookworm.

Tai paused and glanced back at her, "Michi, it's hard enough hiding the fact my mother's a commoner… imagine just how hard it is pretending to be something I'm not."

Tai turned and left the two in silence.  
________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Surprise, surprise. Who can guess what Tai's secret is! Review!**

**-Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	2. Episode 2

**A/N: Hehe so let's see if you lot have figured out Tai's secret or not XD Thanks for the reviews, can't wait to see some more, and hopefully you'll enjoy this not-so-ordinary fanfic!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only own my OCs.**

**Episode 2**

**Prices**

The familiar essence of serenity and peace finally washed back over the slumped figure as the sun started to set over the grounds. The other members of the Gardening Club had gone home for the day, but two members remained. The sun's dancing and lasting rays of the day made the red locks of Kasanoda look almost like flames.

"Tai…"

Tai glanced up from where small peaches and cream hands were digging up the cold earth. They sowed and planted the seeds of the magnificent flowers that would bloom in the spring. A strange look was etched on Kasanoda's face as he watched this, his surprisingly benign brown eyes unfocused.

"What is it, Ritsu?"

Kasanoda awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, his face covered in a heated blush that tended to happen whenever his embarrassment would settle in. He carefully settled himself on the ground beside Tai, crossing his legs Indian-style and gripping the knees of his pants. Tai continued to gaze at him with an expression of curiosity.

"Was just thinkin'… 'bout the day we met and all…" Kasanoda muttered under his breath, careful to avoid the stunning cinnamon brown eyes of his companion.

Tai's lips formed a smile at that memory, "It's one of the best days of my life."

Kasanoda's blush worsened at these words, "I f-feel bad… c-cause I w-walked in on y-you… l-learned your s-secret."

The petite hands ceased their movements, the peach colored lips forming a small 'o' shape as the brown orbs slid half-mast in surprise. A light dusting of a pale pink blush danced across the delicately cute face.

"Ritsu, I'm… glad."

"Huh?" 

"When I first came here, it was just Michi who knew my secret. Knew who I really was. I didn't want to be seen or noticed anyway, but I wish that I could tell Keiru-kun and Sora-kun sometimes… but then you found out and I didn't have to hide from you like I do everyone else."

Kasanoda lowered his eyes to his shoes, his hands nervously playing with the hem of his shirt now as Tai continued to speak in a soft-spoken, alto toned voice that was slightly husky in some ways.

"We became friends, Ritsu, and that… that was one of the happiest days of my life. I never met anyone else who loves to garden like you do. You like to create beauty… you create pretty flowers and love them, even if they're lonely."

Tai leaned back and looked at the orange sky.

"I-I used to be like that." Kasanoda muttered, "L-Lonley. Just l-like those f-f-flowers. But Fujioka and the others… they t-taught m-me something s-special." He cleared his throat and forced away his slight stammer. "They taught me how to make friends. To show people that even though I look scary that I'm a nice guy, deep down."

Cinnamon brown eyes met benign brown, "You're not scary, Ritsu. Not to me." 

He blinked in surprise, "You really believe that, Tai?"

Tai nodded and then said, "Everyday I hear girls tell me I'm cute and stuff… but I just don't care about it, y'know? I guess I'm like Fujioka-kun when it comes to people and appearances… It doesn't matter what you look like. What matters is how you are as a person." 

"You don't want to be noticed, but when you are you just want to be noticed as what kinda person you are?"

"That's right!" Tai smiled broadly before looking at the small budding flowers, "I never had any other friends growing up. Michi was my friend since we grew up together. But… even though we're such close friends… Michi doesn't live in my world."

"Your world?"

A sad nod was his response, "My world is very isolated… I'm invisible in this world. That's the way I want it. I don't want to be apart of this world. There's really no point."

"T-There is too a point!"

Tai jolted at Kasanoda's abrupt and heated exclamation.

"I…I want you in my world too!"

Tai blinked slowly and smiled, "That's so sweet, Ritsu. Thank you. It's nice to know I have such a great friend who wants me in this world, even though I don't belong in it."

Kasanoda looked away, his blush intensifying. "S'not true… you belong in it… with me."

A moment ticked by before Tai moved closer, embracing Kasanoda tightly. His eyes were wide in shock as his arms awkwardly wrapped around the bookworm's scrawny frame. Toffee strands brushed against the side of his face as Tai's face hid itself into his shoulder.

"Even though it's not your obligation, you still protect me, Ritsu, even if you're protecting me from myself…" Tai whispered in his ear, "Thank you…"

Kasanoda's eyes clenched shut, "I'll never tell your secret…"

Tai pulled back and sat in a seiza position, hands folded, and eyes closing. A cute and sweet expression was what Kasanoda took in, staring at Tai for what seemed like an endless moment. His heart was pounding so fast in his chest he swore Tai could hear it even from a distance.

"Taiuchi!"

Tai sweatdropped at the loud voice shouting across the grounds, "Sora-kun…"

"Tai-kun, c'mon, we have a study session we gotta get to!" Keiru called.

Kasanoda watched as Tai's hands brushed the dirt off the black pants.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ritsu." Tai smiled. "Be careful going home."

The redhead gave a simple nod, watching as Tai waved with a small smile and was tackled by the other two of the 1-B trio. A small twinge of envy consumed him as he watched the three of them disappear out of sight.

_I never thought I'd feel this way towards anyone but Fujioka… but then I met you. _Kasanoda's head met his hands as he groaned. _Why is it so hard to tell you how much you really mean to me?_

The redhead sweatdropped as he looked down at the single budding flower, its petals a soft shade of brown, almost like cinnamon.

"I need to stop falling for girls who pretend to be boys…"

Keiru made a face as Sora snatched his plate, grinning wildly as he examined the lunch that the musician had picked out for the day. Tai sat across from them in the meal hall, eating the lunch that had been prepared at home, and looking around to try and spot Michiyo. The bookworm's legs were kicking back and forth, spotting Michiyo sitting surprisingly with Hunny and Mori today, the girl looking as if she was in heaven.

Sora noticed a second later, making a face at once. "Dammit, not again…" 

Sweatdropping, Tai gave him a look that clearly stated if he didn't stop whining about his futile crush on Michiyo, then he was going to be in a world of trouble.

"Okouchi-san,"

Tai cringed and went stark white as a distinguishing familiar voice spoke up from behind them. Very slowly, Tai glanced behind and paled even worse at the sight of Kyoya. The vice-president had a cool smile on his face, but his dark eyes were cold.

"May I have a word with you in private?" he said, closing his eyes while his smile broadened.

Tai swallowed and gave a nod, Sora and Keiru both sitting there plastered in shock. It wasn't everyday that one of the Host Club members came up to their table and requested to speak to Tai alone. Curious and wary, the two boys watched as Tai reluctantly began to follow Kyoya out of the room.

The corridors were deserted, and for every stride Kyoya took, Tai had to take three steps to keep up. The shaggy toffee strands bounced with every step as Kyoya led Tai across campus, not speaking a single word until they were soon outside of the clubroom. Tai cringed upon recognizing the doors, half-tempted to turn around and run back to the meal hall.

"Inside," Kyoya said coolly, opening the door and indicating toward the room.

Pale and trembling, the brunette finally stepped inside the empty room. Tai looked a little relieved that the twins and Tamaki weren't present at the moment. Kyoya closed the door and then turned to look at Tai.

"Um, what is it?"

Tai decided to be forward and not beat around the bush. The urge to hurry back to lunch was strong.

"It seems that you've been trying very hard to keep a low profile at this school, Okouchi-san."

"Is that so wrong?"

"No, not at all. Everyone has a right to their privacy and secrets, especially when it concerns family matters." Kyoya paused and pulled out his black book. "However, in your case, your secrets are self-serving, are they not?"

Tai flinched slightly before becoming stoic at once.

"It's a wonder how no one else has seemed to figure it out, especially the Chairman." Kyoya continued, now walking around Tai slowly in a pace, reading his evidence before voicing his confrontation. "Every single physical exam day you've been out of country. You've opted out of taking extra-circular activities and classes that require most physical actions, which in your case is very strange due to the line of work your family does, owning athletic clubs and your elementary background of playing soccer. And also, from your reactions to being dubbed 'chan' by Hunny-senpai also alerted me. You try so very hard to not be noticed and be seen, to not have any attention drawn to yourself anymore than what is necessary."

Tai swallowed hard, taking a step back closer to escape.

"Tamaki isn't going to give up until you are a member of this club." Kyoya slowly said, "He is very resourceful, and his ways would bring much attention to you… too much for comfort, I'm afraid. This is why I've decided to go with _my_ approach on the matter."

"W-Why?" Tai choked out. "W-Why can't y-you just l-leave m-me be?"

Kyoya sighed and said, "You are a very fascinating young woman, Okouchi Tai."

Time stopped. A separate world stopped turning, cracking and falling into disarray as those words fell from Ohtori Kyoya's lips. Sharp gasps filled the silent club room as burning rain cascaded to the floor.

It took Tai a total of five seconds to realize that the sobs belonged to her.

He knew. He knew her secret. He knew that she was a girl and not a boy as she had pretended to be since day one.

He knew when her best friends, Sora and Keiru, didn't even know.

"Your mother is a commoner woman… she owns a flower shop that coincides with the shop that Yasahiro Michiyo's mother runs, the one that specializes in creating herbal shampoos, soaps, lotions, and other medicinal products. I can understand hiding this information from the student body, but I cannot comprehend why you would hide your gender."

During his confrontation, Tai managed to calm herself and wipe away her tears furiously.

"Why does Fujioka-kun hide hers?" Tai said in a deadpan tone, lowering her head and hiding her face with her locks.

Kyoya stiffened as this question was thrown at him. A quick dagger in response to his own attack. A defense that he hadn't known she had stored away.

"So it seems you know the Host Club's secret…"

"She should be more careful about where she shops on the weekends." Tai replied stiffly. "So tell me why Fujioka-kun has the right to hide her gender and I apparently do not?"

"I never said you didn't have the right, Okouchi-san." Kyoya paused and sighed, "Very well… Haruhi is very much like yourself. She cares not for appearances and the fact that she is a girl. She simply has a goal in her life and is trying to fulfill it. However, upon shattering an eight-million yen vase, she has been working in our club to pay us back. Keeping her gender a secret is just simply something that comes along naturally for us members."

"Understandable." Tai said quietly, "I have no intentions on telling anyone. I don't blackmail others." 

"Then we can come to an agreement, I hope."

"Agreement?" 

"Elaborate as to why you hide your gender… why you keep such a low profile?"

Tai laughed softly, a false laugh. "I'm not made to be in the spotlight. More so, I don't care for it. I'd rather play a supporting role in my life. I'm here for Michi's sake and Michi's alone. I despise this school; despise its views on people like my mother. I made an agreement with my father. He pays for Michi's tuition; I attend this school disguised as a boy."

"And why do you choose to pretend to be something you're not? Do you have an attraction to the same sex?"

Tai fiercely shook her head, "No. If I was to ever fall in love it would be with a man, like my mother fell for my father. You were right to say my motives are self-serving." Tai's fists clenched, "I don't like dresses… do not care for feminine things. This is more for comfort than anything else."

Kyoya's eyes flickered down to Tai's blazer.

"If you would?" 

Tai nodded and unbuttoned her blazer and parted it. Her dress shirt was tight enough to reveal something that Kyoya had suspected as well. She was completely flat-chested.

"How old are you, Okouchi-san?"

"I'm fifteen and I haven't undergone puberty." Tai said hotly. "Most women in my mother's family are late bloomers, not developing until we are around the age of seventeen. I was ridiculed enough in middle school to push myself into passing myself off as a boy. It's easier this way. And considering the fact that my first name _is_ a unisex name…"

"I see…"

"So does your precious Tamaki still want me in this club?"

Kyoya nodded, "If you join by free will, Okouchi-san, then I will ensure that no one other than Haruhi will be told your secret. However, if you do not then I'm afraid I'm going to have to inform Tamaki of the truth and he will tell his father."

Tai paled and froze.

Tamaki's father was the chairman…

"This is a disaster,"

"We wouldn't be doing this unless we needed your help." 

"Why me?"

Kyoya's lips formed a smile, "Perhaps it's because you have the right _heart_."

Tai's hand subconsciously pressed against her pounding heart. The dark-haired boy took a step closer, gently tilting Tai's chin and staring down into her stunning cinnamon brown eyes set into a delicately sculpted face.

"You truly are a fascinating young woman, Okouchi-san…"

_Is this the price to pay to keep my world from shattering because of the disaster that this cursed Host Club has brought down upon me?_

"Do I truly… have the makings of a host?" Tai said slowly, toying with the words Tamaki had said the day before.

"I believe so… as do Tamaki, Hunny-senpai, and Mori-senpai."

"What about the twins and Fujioka-kun?"

"Haruhi wishes for you to not be caught up in this… she is the only one opposed."

_Remind me to be forever grateful to Fujioka-kun then._

"And the twins?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru, surprisingly, have different opinions on this matter. Kaoru wishes to see you thrive. He knows you to be a very intelligent person and wishes for you to stop trying to hide yourself from the world. Hikaru on the other hand is entirely suspicious of you."

"Suspicious of me?"

"It's hard to decipher what goes through his head anymore…"

Tai was silent for a few moments before she boldly said, "Why do I feel as if I've been swept into some waltz of the damned?"

Kyoya smirked slightly, "Sometimes you have to dance with the devil to know what you truly want in this life?"

_Dance with the devil… is he referring to one of the twins… to Hikaru-san?  
_

"So what is it, Okouchi-san? What choice have you made?"

"Well it seems I don't really have a choice…" Tai muttered, "You swear that no one other than Fujioka-kun will be told my secret?"

"Not unless you give me permission to tell anyone else or you tell them yourself." 

"And you won't let anything bad happen to Michi because I join this stupid club?"

"We will make sure that she will not be targeted by envious customers." 

"…and I can still be in the Gardening Club with Ritsu?"

"You are still going to be allowed to enjoy your other extra-curricular activities."

Tai frowned and then said, "I have one more condition."

Kyoya glanced at her, "Yes?"

"If anyone calls me 'Tai-chan', 'Taiuchi', or anything other than 'Okouchi-san', 'Okouchi-kun', or 'Tai-kun', I have full rights to have Ritsu give them his scary death glare."

Kyoya chuckled at this unexpected condition.

"Very well."

Tai sighed, "I'm going to regret every single second of this but… fine. I'll join your stupid Host Club."

"Perhaps you'll find being fussed over by our female customers will appeal to you."

Tai made a face, "Yeah, sure, this sounds like loads of fun." She replied sarcastically.

"Come, let us go and tell the others the good news." 

While Tai reluctantly followed Kyoya out the doors and back toward the meal hall, she couldn't help but feel a sense of dread.

_How am I going to explain this to Michi? To Sora-kun and Keiru-kun? To Ritsu? To my parents…?_

_I just want to blend in, to be invisible. I never asked for any of this… I just want to get on with my life. Now I'm being swept into the hurricane of chaos that the Host Club brings with them…_

_And the worst part is, I can't fight against the current no matter how hard I try._

**A/N: Yup, Tai's a girl. I like her. She's interesting. :) Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	3. Episode 3

**A/N: Hmm I know it's kind of unoriginal to have another girl be in the Host Club, but if you look between the lines this story is definitely unique in its own way. I do appreciate all the reviews and the alerts that I've gotten for this story. ^^' Enjoy and review please!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only own my OCs.**

**Episode 3**

**Trial**

"You did _what_?"

Sora and Keiru's reaction sent Tai cringing, nervously twisting her hands as she backed up against the wall outside of the classroom. The sound of the clock tower chiming rang all across the campus. School had ended for the day.

She had debated all day over how to tell her best friends of what she had been forced into, finding the best approach being to just be forward. Keiru's face was etched in shock while Sora looked angry and even a little betrayed.

"How could you do this, Taiuchi!" Sora exclaimed, pulling at his wild honey spikes.

"What other choice did I have?" Tai demanded, "They would've never left me alone!"

Keiru groaned into his hands, "This is horrible!" 

Tai lowered her head, shielding her eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Sighing irritably, Sora ruffled his hair before pulling Tai into a headlock, simply ruffling her hair and closing his eyes. She blinked abruptly, fighting the lump burning her throat as she felt touched by his action. Despite their obvious dislike of her decision, the two of them still had forgiven her and were being their usual supportive selves.

"Just don't let this club come between us, got it?" Sora mumbled.

Tai gave a fierce nod, tugging Keiru into the embrace. Keiru blinked, dull green eyes widening as he caught scent of the bookworm's toffee strands. He hadn't noticed before the feminine scent from the shampoo Tai used until just then.

"Hey, Tai-kun, is there something else you need to tell us?" Keiru feebly asked.

Sora released Tai and cocked his head to the side, "Whatcha talkin' about, Keiru-kun?"

Keiru blushed and fidgeted, "It's just… I… well it seems like you hang out with Kasanoda a lot and I…" He sighed and asked, "If you decided you want to… date other guys… you'd tell us right?"

Tai made a face while Sora side-stepped backwards.

"What the - ? What on earth makes ya think Taiuchi would go for another dude?"

"I-I dunno! I mean, seriously, Sora-kun, look at him! He's… He's really cute!" 

Sora dully stared at Keiru, face-palming a moment later. "Yeah, Kei, I'm startin' to think _you're_ the one comin' out of the closet." 

Tai elbowed Sora in the side as Keiru paled in horror. She patted the slightly awkward shy boy on the back, sending Sora a look that told him to apologize.

"Sorry, Kei…"

Keiru sniffed, "S'okay…"

Tai sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. She could see the clock tower from the window, knowing she was going to be late to her first official club meeting. Dread weaved its way through her entire being as she realized just how much hell she was going to endure.

At least Michiyo had taken it well…

Kasanoda on the other hand had been stunned by Tai's decision to join the club.

Then again, she _had_ left out the details of intimidation and minor blackmail.

"Taiuchi, is… is Keiru right tho'?" Sora abruptly whispered.

Tai jerked her head in his direction, cinnamon brown eyes locking on Sora's chocolate brown ones. Her lips parted in shock at his inquiry. Her heart pounding, she contemplated what would be worse in her mind.

She had three options: either lie and tell them she liked girls like they did, come out and tell them she herself was a girl, or pretend she was gay in their eyes.

Sweatdropping, Tai groaned softly and covered her burning face with her hands. The two boys blinked, confused slightly, especially when Tai snatched the front of their blazers and dragged them back into the deserted classroom. She shut the door and pulled them to the corner of the room. They both exchanged a look of concern at the strange serious expression on the scrawny bookworm's face.

"Sora-kun, Keiru-kun, you two have been the best friends I could ever hope for, besides Michi. I can be myself around you two and you've never once judged me. We're all different but we have a friendship that many people don't see too often in life." Tai sighed and with trembling hands reached into her bag and pulled out her student ID from middle school. "There's something I've been keeping from both of you… and if you two decide you don't want to be my friends… I'll understand."

Sora paled and took a step back, "Oh, gawd, you like other guys, don't you?" 

Keiru smacked him swiftly upside the head, "Baka, give Tai-kun a chance to tell us before you start jumping to conclusions!"

Taking a deep breath, Tai brushed her toffee bangs out of her face before holding out her closed ID. Keiru reached out, taking it slowly, before once more exchanging a look with Sora. They looked down at Tai's face, seeing the fear in cinnamon eyes, before they slowly opened the card and looked down at the portrait and the kanji encircled.

The word 'female' hit them both like a ton of bricks.

"K-Keiru?" Tai shouted as said boy collapsed backwards in a faint.

Sora's jaw had dropped as he looked at Tai and then back at the picture of her with shoulder-blade length hair pinned up with hair bows repeatedly. Tai sweatdropped, wondering if she had truly made the right choice as she knelt beside Keiru, trying to shake him out of his faint.

"But…but…you…guys' uniform… gwah?"

Sora jolted backwards, unexpectedly blushing like mad as he looked directly at Tai, realizing just how attracted he really was to her now that he knew she was a girl. She rolled her eyes and punched his thigh, telling him to grow up just as Keiru recovered. He sat up on his elbows; also blushing horribly as he realized he was almost nose-to-nose with Tai as she turned to look down at him in relief to see he was okay.

"Tai, everythin' okay?"

All three froze as the classroom door opened and Kasanoda strolled in. His non-benevolent face darkened in anger as he recognized the signs of sudden realization on both boys' blushing faces. A small flicker of jealousy shown brightly across his brown eyes.

"Ritsu," Tai's eyes softened as she smiled. "Um, well, I told 'em…"

Kasanoda crossed the room, his glaring eyes resulting in Sora to freeze in place against the window, from where he was freaking out. One hand swooped down, carefully swooping underneath Tai's arm and pulling her to her feet as he glared down at Keiru.

"So now that you know her secret…" Kasanoda started off slowly, his tone holding a lingering danger. "Are you going to keep it and treat her like you did before?"

Keiru was the first to compose himself, swallowing hard as he scrambled to his feet. "O-Of course! Tai-kun is still our best friend and n-nothing will change between us!"

Sora trembled as he couldn't help but think, _Speak for yourself_.

Happiness burst across Tai's face, it lighting up as she tackled Keiru in a rather affectionate hug. Immediately he nearly keeled over from it, for being hugged by a cute girl was a rare occurrence for the musician.

"I knew I could count on you guys!" Tai exclaimed, gratitude ringing through her voice. "I'm so happy that everything can still be the same even though you know my secret!"

Sora _finally_ shook off his stupor, "How come tho'?"

Tai blinked and released Keiru, who quickly grabbed the desk to prevent from collapsing once more. Her eyes traveled to her loafers, her fist pressed over her heart. Silently, Kasanoda's hand found its way to her shoulder, gripping it gently.

In that one moment, Sora and Keiru realized something about the young lord of the Kasanoda Syndicate. They both felt a sting of guilt over how insensitive they had been acting upon realizing their very best friend was a girl. Especially after right now, seeing the undeniable affection and trust that lingered in Kasanoda's surprisingly benign brown orbs as the redhead looked down at Tai.

"Before you two met me… back in middle school… I got picked on a lot by the other girls because I…" Tai bit her lip, finding it harder to admit this to them than it was to Kyoya.

Sora finished without missing a beat, "It's cause you're lacking feminine physique, huh?"

"S-Sora-kun!" Keiru hissed, blushing.

"What? You and I both know that she's a girl now, and it's kinda obvious she's as flat as a book."

"Yeah, but you don't have to point it out so rudely!"

Kasanoda rolled his eyes, "Will you two quit your yappin' and let Tai finish?"

"Sora-kun's right…" Tai nodded, "I'm just sick of the ridicule, and especially since you two know about Kaasan… I figured it'd just be best to go with comfort and be selfish. You both know I already think the girls' uniforms are yellow monstrosities, and I pity Michi for having to wear it… I just… I just want to not be noticed, okay?"

"Then why'd you agree to join the Host Club?" Keiru frowned.

Kasanoda was curious as well, "I thought you were goin' to tell them to take a hike."

Tai bit her lip harder, "At lunch yesterday, Ohtori-senpai confronted me. He figured out my secret and he simply requested I join because if I didn't then Suoh-senpai would try and get me to join in other ways… I finally just gave in."

Kasanoda glanced out the window at the time, "You're gonna be late…"

Tai inwardly cursed and sighed, turning to look at her best friends. Wordlessly, Sora and Keiru stared at her, before they both smiled and tackled her in a group hug, sandwiching her between them. She closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were burning her eyelids.

"You guys are the best," she whispered.

"We'll protect your secret." Keiru promised.

Sora nodded, "Yup and we'll kill anyone who finds out."

Tai pulled free to give him a look.

"By 'kill' he means bug 'em to death." Keiru quickly stated.

"I'll, er, walk ya to the clubroom." Kasanoda quickly coughed.

Smiling, Tai nodded before they left the classroom. The door shut behind them, Sora and Keiru both exhaling and frowning. They exchanged a look of worry.

"You noticed too, huh?" Sora whispered.

Keiru gave a slight nod and replied, "What can we do? It's not our right…"

Sora glared out the window stubbornly, "Do you want her to end up a mob wife?"

"W-Well n-no but… I-I mean…" Keiru rubbed his shoulder and sighed, "I just want Tai-kun to be happy."

"I do too, Kei, but… with Kasanoda? Did you not see those crazy eyes of his?"

Keiru sighed and said, "Then who else?"

Sora chewed on his inner cheek, before the idea occurred to him. "You know, before I never really noticed until now, but have you ever noticed that whenever we'd pick on the Host Club, especially the twins, Taiuchi got upset?"

"You think she likes one of the twins? But which one?"

"Well taking Taiuchi's personality… I think maybe Hikaru."

Keiru chewed on his lower lip, "Maybe…"

Sora glanced at the time himself, "You better head to the Classical Music Club."

"Yeah… you got soccer practice…"

The two turned to leave, thoughts of protecting their best friend gripping their minds.

_Damn this club…_

Tai felt the impulse to claw her eyes out in order to escape the mind-numbing lesson on hosting that Tamaki was giving her. The blond was extremely flamboyant about it, giving some air of royalty. It wasn't any wonder the twins made fun of him by calling him the Boss. She felt her hand inching into her blazer pocket, gripping her cell and desperately wishing she could text Michiyo, Kasanoda, Sora, or Keiru to come save her.

"Kill me," Tai whimpered, finally meeting Haruhi's eyes once Tamaki had gone to see his next guest, turning the lesson over to Haruhi. "Please, Fujioka-kun, kill me."

Haruhi gave her a sympathetic smile, having been informed of Tai's situation by Kyoya earlier. The other club members were entirely oblivious, which was a good thing. Patting Tai on the back of the head, Haruhi sat across from her at the small table and poured her a cup of tea, showing her the best way to serve it.

"Try it, it's good." Haruhi suggested.

Tai hesitated before cupping the tea in her hands and taking a sip. She blinked in surprise, having never tasted this kind of tea before. It was delectable and she sipped more of it, her eyes traveling around the clubroom.

She saw Kyoya writing away in his trademark black notebook, the curiosity and urge to see what he was scribbling down strong. He was also entertaining about three girls, probably slyly convincing them into signing up for the upcoming event that had prompted Tamaki and the others to try and lasso her into the club to assist with. Tai's eyes traveled over to one of the sets of couches next.

Hunny was sitting next to Michiyo, the two of them surprisingly alone. It seemed as if Mori had taken it upon himself to entertain Hunny's regulars along with his own, giving the two of them some alone time. Instead of stuffing his face with cake, Hunny was sitting close to Michiyo, turned sideways while they chatted. Tai smiled softly at the happiness radiating in Michiyo's sky blue eyes.

She glanced to see Tamaki wooing two of his guests with his princely talk, the urge to roll her eyes strong as they swooned. The sound of girls shrieking softly caught her attention next, resulting in the brunette to finally turn her attention of the twins.

Tai choked on her tea.

Hikaru had pulled Kaoru incredibly close, his fingers trailing across his twin's cheek as a seductive gleam shone in his eyes. Kaoru was blushing, trembling slightly especially at the closeness of their lips. Their guests were hugging each other, blushing bright red and squealing with delight over the 'brotherly love' they were witnessing.

"And of course they're going on with that nonsense again," Haruhi sighed, rolling her eyes. "I swear, I just don't see the appeal of those two's act."

Tai was blushing madly, trying to clear her throat from having choked. Devilish gold eyes locked on her once the twincest moment had ceased. Tai bit her lip, already knowing it was Hikaru.

She didn't know how she was able to tell them apart at that moment, but she just knew Hikaru was the one watching her. She watched as a grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat's crossed his elegant face. Very slowly, Hikaru excused himself and crossed the clubroom, walking straight towards them.

"What's up, Hikaru?" Haruhi blinked, confirming which twin had approached.

Hikaru's eyes flickered as they stared down into Tai's, "Just coming over to see how our newbie is progressing."

"Okouchi-kun is doing fine,"

"I wonder what type we should classify you, Taiuchi." Hikaru said, leaning down to cup the bookworm's head in his hands as he pressed his cheek lightly against Tai's burning one. "A branch of Shota would be what Miss Manager would classify you…"

Tai's lips trembled as she peered at Hikaru from the corner of her eyes, "Should it really matter? I won't be here for long." 

An impish gleam danced in golden eyes.

"We'll see," Hikaru sang, before straightening up and gripping her shoulders. "Hey, Haruhi, lemme take over."

Haruhi shrugged, "Okay," and with that stood up and waltzed away.

Hikaru pulled Tai to her feet, leading her towards the prep room. She stammered incoherently, looking over her shoulder desperately at Haruhi to come back and save her, but the other brunette was currently being tormented by Tamaki. Hikaru continued to smirk as he closed the prep room doors behind them, Tai being whirled around and pressed against the wall. Hikaru's hand pressed right next to her head, him leaning down enough so that he was practically nose-to-nose with the scrawny bookworm.

"You're not fooling me, Taiuchi."

A thousand sensations hit her at once. Her heart throbbed painfully against her ribcage, her clammy hands slipped against the wall, her knees shook so badly she could barely maintain her balance and her lips trembled as her eyes widened.

How was it Hikaru could see right through her?

Quickly trying to retrieve some composure, she managed to demand in a shaky voice, "W-What a-are you doing?"

His free hand traced the delicate features of the partially hidden face. Toffee strands wrapped around Hikaru's fingers as he brushed them behind Tai's ear. The sound of breath hitching rang through his ears, his eyes narrowing slightly. His perceptive intuition stepped into play a second later.

Hikaru smirked as his fingertips lightly traced Tai's peach colored lips. "How many people have you kissed?" 

"T-That's none of your business!" Tai snapped, though her voice was feeble.

"Be honest here, Taiuchi, given the choice would you kiss one of our guests… or one of the Hosts?" 

Tai's eyes widened at that question.

Just what was Hikaru getting at?

Moreover, why was she suddenly so nervous and trembling in what could only be anticipation?

"I-I… One of the guests, of course!"

Hikaru tsked softly, "You're a horrible liar,"

Tai flinched slightly, "Are you accusing me of being gay?" 

Gold eyes flickered as Hikaru took Tai's chin between his fingers, tilting it so she was vulnerably staring up at him with wide and stunning brown eyes. 

"You want me to kiss you…"

_Dammit! How in the hell is he doing this? Why is it so easy for him to read me?_

"N-No…" Tai lied.

"I can see it in your eyes," Hikaru whispered huskily, nuzzling her ear.

His hot breath sent a wave of chills down her spine, them spreading to the tips of her fingers and toes. She gave a small gasp at the feeling, it foreign and delightful.

Hikaru's lips formed a small smirk as his eyes closed half-mast, "Tell me the truth, Taiuchi… you _want_ me to _kiss_ you."

The devil watched as the bookworm's eyes clenched shut as he leaned in closer, prolonging the anticipation and dread that swirled around her heart like a whirlwind.

"I…I d-don't…" Tai choked out, unable to admit Hikaru was right.

Those last words cascaded from her lips right before they were captured by the golden-eyed devil. Hikaru's lips were firm against hers, hot and seeking. She felt his fingers entwining with her locks at the side of her neck, his other hand on the small of her back as he pressed Tai's small frame against his. Her back arched, her first kiss making her head spin.

Everything was happening so fast…

With a startled gasp, Hikaru jerked back, panting wildly as he locked his eyes on Tai in disbelief. Panic flickered across her flushed delicate face, worried he had realized her secret. Hikaru couldn't breathe at the assault of emotion he felt from the kiss.

He hadn't ever felt anything so strong from kissing anyone else.

Never.

But why? Why was kissing Okouchi Tai so different?

_Maybe it's because I've never actually kissed another boy before… yeah, that's gotta be it. _Hikaru thought, staring down into Tai's large cinnamon eyes.

Stunning, brown orbs that stared straight down to his heart…

Tai couldn't handle the deafening silence any longer. Scrambling away from the wall, the brunette burst out of the prep room and took off, bolting through the double doors. Footsteps echoed through the corridor, Tai's eyes closed and burning. The sense of being used hit her hard.

Her first kiss had just been stolen.

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. It should've been given to someone who cared about her. Someone who knew who she truly was and wanted to protect her.

Not a devil just putting her to a trail…

Tai fought back the pain that entwined its way around her throbbing heart. She continued to run through the empty corridors, not caring that her legs were burning. She could faintly hear Michiyo, Hunny, and Haruhi shouting after her.

Tai released a cry of pain as she slammed into something solid. Tears of pain blurred her vision as the wind rushed out of her. Blinking rapidly, Tai cleared her vision only to realize she hadn't run into a door or wall as assumed.

Benign brown eyes were wide in concern as strong hands gripped her frail shoulders, steadying her.

"Tai, are you alright? What happened?" Kasanoda asked, sincere concern ringing in his gruff voice.

"R…Ritsu…"

She didn't know what compelled her to do so, but Tai threw her arms around the redhead and sobbed heavily into his yellow t-shirt. Kasanoda blinked rapidly, his face reddening unpleasantly as his arms awkwardly wrapped around her in comfort. Her fingers clutched the damp yellow material as she sobbed.

"Who hurt you?" Kasanoda growled softly.

Unable to answer, Tai simply continued to cry. The sound of running footsteps and panting reached their ears a moment later. Wordlessly, Kasanoda gently pried the sobbing brunette off his shirt and pushed her behind him. His eyes flashed dangerously as the Host Club appeared.

"Taiuchi, what is the matter?" Tamaki exclaimed.

Tai took one look at Hikaru and flinched, burying her face into the back of Kasanoda's blazer.

"Whatever the hell you did to Tai, you're gonna pay for it!" Kasanoda exclaimed. "Now who did it?"

Hikaru flinched slightly and looked away. Kaoru, who was holding his hand, felt the hold tighten. Sensing that his twin was somehow at fault, Kaoru swallowed hard before taking a step forward.

"It was my fault. I'm sorry." 

Kasanoda's glare worsened, "If you ever make Tai cry ever again, so help me God…"

Every member other than Kyoya and Mori flinched.

The redhead turned, gently gripping the brunette's shoulders while she rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her blazer furiously.

"C'mon, Tai…"

Kyoya turned to Kaoru as the two walked away. "Just what happened?"

Kaoru shrugged, "Dunno." 

"But you said…" Tamaki trailed off and his amethyst orbs narrowed on Hikaru, "You're the one who's really at fault." 

Hikaru looked away, not answering.

Haruhi spoke, "Whatever it is you did, Hikaru, you might want to apologize to Okouchi-kun. He's really sensitive and if you haven't noticed, Casanova's really protective over him. You can't just do things selfishly. You need to start thinking about other people's feelings."

_I was…_ Hikaru desperately wanted to voice.

He didn't know how or why, he just knew that Tai liked him that way.

And for some reason…

He wanted to like Tai back.

Confused, Hikaru heard everyone turn to head back down the corridor. The only one who remained was Kaoru, who squeezed his hand. Gold eyes slowly glanced up, meeting identical ones flickering in concern and inquiring.

"What happened?" Kaoru whispered.

"I… I kissed him." Hikaru confessed, "I dunno why I did… and why I liked it… but I… I think something's wrong with me, Kaoru. I feel like… I feel like I did when I liked Haruhi."

Kaoru didn't speak as he watched his twin fall to pieces before his very eyes.

**A/N: Gotta love that drama… -sigh- Reviews would be appreciated. I think it's kinda obvious that now both Hikaru **_**and**_** Kasanoda like Tai. Which couple are you rooting for? Lemme know! XD**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	4. Episode 4

**A/N: Mwhahaha, the love triangle begins! How will this turn out? Even I barely know! Appreciate all the reviews, as usual, and will eagerly anticipate more!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Bisco Hatori. I only own my OCs.**

**Episode 4**

**Friendship**

"I want you to just take that bag of yours and hit me really hard upside the head, Michi. Go on, take a good swing. If you hit my temple just right, you should be able to liberate me from this misery." Tai said dryly.

Michiyo rolled her eyes, them identical to the cloudless sky above them.

"Tai, stop acting like it's the end of the world. The Host Club cannot be _that _bad."

She received a dull stare, "Trust me, Michi, it is. It is."

Michiyo sighed. Her white leather purse hung off her shoulder, the blond-streaked-brunette dressed casually as they walked down the street, heading into the shopping district. The late Saturday morning air was filled with the scent of fresh baked goodies from the bakery they just passed.

Tai sighed, sweatdropping as her senpai best friend linked her arm throughout her own. From another's perspective, it appeared as if they were going on a date, especially from how they were dressed. Michiyo wore a white blouse, a soft blue pleated jumper with a white bow on the bosom, and white flats with a small silver cross hanging delicately around her neck. Her hair was pulled into an elegant half-ponytail with a butterfly hair clip. Tai, on the other hand, had pulled on a baggy black t-shirt over an elbow-length green shirt, cargo camo jeans, and black skate shoes.

"Hey, I see your mom!" Michiyo abruptly exclaimed, before breaking into a jog and waving with her free hand. "Kana-kaasan! Hey!"

A stunning woman straightened up from tending to the flowers outside of the flower shop. Okouchi Kana's honey blond hair fell to the small of her back in elegant waves, a set of beautiful auburn eyes set into her delicate face. It was apparent that Tai only took after the delicate features and small frame from her mother.

"Hey, Kaasan." Tai greeted, weakly smiling.

There was a faint light of disappointment in Kana's eyes as she saw what her only child was clad in, but she still sweetly smiled. She opened her arms for a hug. Tai stepped into them, hugging her briefly before freeing herself and pushing Michiyo into her arms.

"Are you two enjoying your shopping trip?" Kana inquired, smiling.

Michiyo clapped her hands together and nodded, "Mm-hmm! We're going to stop in on Mom and Dad next! How are the sales today?"

Kana beamed, "Wonderful. I had a group of nice young men stop in and order seven dozen roses for an event! They all seemed to be around your age, actually…"

Cringing, Tai felt herself pale and she mentally cursed the certain group of rich adolescents she happened to know, excluding the commoner.

And especially the ginger-haired demon whose name ironically meant light…

"Oh, Tai, your father told me to tell you that he's proud to hear you've finally joined another club." Kana beamed, "I'm so proud of all your accomplishments in the Gardening Club."

Michiyo elbowed her, "See? I told you it's not so bad. Though I am surprised that Kasanoda's doing so well in that club."

"Kasanoda?" Kana blinked at the unfamiliar name, "A boy?"

Tai sent Michiyo a small glare of annoyance. The other brunette blushed faintly and covered her mouth, weakly sending an apology with her eyes. Sighing, Tai avoided her mother's eyes as she replied.

"Yeah, Kaasan."

"Kasanoda… I've heard that name before…" Kana gave a sharp gasp, "As in the Kasanoda Syndicate?" 

"Way to go, Michi…" Tai growled quietly, before hurrying to put out the fire of horror in her mother's eyes. "Ritsu isn't like the others, Kaasan; he's very gentle and very kind. He protects me from bullies at school. He's one of my closest friends. Please don't judge him just because his family runs a syndicate."

Kana frowned, "Alright, honey… if you say he's a good boy, then he's a good boy. I trust in your judgment."

Tai released a mushroom breath of relief, before she straightened up and blinked. She bit her lip, staring across the street at the two boys who had quickly turned her back on her and head inside a café. She frowned, the wild spiky hair hidden under a baseball cap of the taller one oddly familiar before she shrugged slightly.

"Well, we better go see Yuka-kaasan and Ren-otosan," Tai quickly said, grabbing Michiyo's arm. "See ya back at the house, Kaasan! Love you!"

"Love you too, honey!" Kana called after them, pressing her hand to her bosom as she gave a small smile. "It has been a long time… since you smiled so fondly, my child." She whispered to Tai's retreating back, before turning to head inside her flower shop.

The two girls headed down the street, heading into a quaint herbal boutique. Tai lingered by the shelves of homemade soap, recognizing the scents of the rare and exotic flowers only her mother's flower shop produced. She watched as Michiyo leaned on tiptoe, leaning over the counter and calling towards the back workshop. A moment later a boyish-faced man stepped out, his unkempt hair black and his gray eyes as innocent and childlike as his daughter's.

"Michi-chan!" Ren exclaimed.

"Hey, Daddy!" Michiyo beamed, "Is Mommy here? And Nikko too?"

"Just a sec, sweetie!" a woman called from the back.

Ren embraced his daughter just as a woman who strikingly looked like her daughter, excluding the blond streaks, stepped out. A small black haired boy of around the age of eight hid behind his mother's legs, looking at Tai shyly with his dual-colored eyes. Nikko was the special one in the family, having inherited both his father's gray eyes and his mother's sky blue.

"How's my baby brother?" Michiyo asked sweetly, before picking him up and hugging him.

Yuka smiled, "It's wonderful of you two to drop by. How's your shopping going?"

Michiyo giggled, "Just fine," she put Nikko down and he shyly looked over at Tai, "You can go and give her a hug. When did you get so shy around pretty girls?" Michiyo teased him, "Ohh, I get it! You've discovered that you like girls! Betcha have a little crush on Tai-onēchan."

Nikko blushed bright red, "D-Do n-not!" He exclaimed, before he rushed forward and embraced Tai. "You're so much nicer than Michi-onēchan."

Michiyo rolled her eyes as Tai pat the child on the head. She talked with her parents for a few minutes while Tai leaned against the wall next to the display window. Her eyes traveled to the photographs of her mother and Yuka in college.

They had been college roommates who decided to open a flower shop and an herbal boutique together. It had been in Kana's flower shop when Tai's father, Tsukasa, had first laid eyes on Kana. Yuka, who had met and married Ren three years prior and when Michiyo had been a newborn at the time, had claimed it was love at first sight. Within months, Tsukasa and Kana were engaged and married.

Tai smiled softly, the story of how her parents first met romantic and special. She cherished it, wondering when and if she would ever find that special someone. She sighed, glancing down at her lacking frame, and felt a wave of sadness. Despite the fact Hitachiin Hikaru had kissed her, she knew that things would never change.

Her crush on him was futile and she knew it.

"Well, you two have fun and be careful! Nikko, c'mon, let's go make more soap."

Nikko giggled before he whispered, "I'm makin' blueberry soap!"

Tai chuckled, "Be sure to make some for me!" 

"Kay!" Nikko ran back to his mother's side.

"Ready?" Michiyo asked, just as the door opened and the bell rang.

The two girls glanced out of habit, freezing a moment later in recognition. Familiar brown eyes and chocolate locks shone in the lighting of the shop. Dressed in a raspberry and light pink striped top and denim capris with pink sneakers, Haruhi blinked in surprise. An elegant redhead stood behind her.

"Fujioka-kun… hey." Tai greeted slowly.

"Michiyo-senpai, Okouchi-kun, hey there," Haruhi greeted with a small smile, "Didn't expect to run into you guys this weekend."

Michiyo giggled softly, "Your dad run out of his special lotions?"

Haruhi sweatdropped, "Yeah…" she glanced over her shoulder, "I'm gonna talk with Michiyo-senpai and Okouchi-kun while you shop, okay, Dad?"

Tai bit her lip to keep her jaw from dropping in shock. In the better light, she realized the elegant woman was actually a tranny… more specifically Haruhi's father.

"Oh, you have such lovely friends, Haruhi! You may call me Ranka!"

She bit her lip harder as the uncanny resemblance to Tamaki hit her as well.

Ranka eagerly shook both of their hands, but hesitated after shaking Tai's. Brown eyes narrowed slightly, Ranka inclining his head sideways in inspection. Tai cringed back, hands in her pockets and avoiding his gaze as her chin met her collar.

Thankfully, Ranka let it slide and turned to shop, Ren greeting him immediately. Haruhi crossed her arms and bowed slightly.

"Sorry about my Dad…"

"It's okay," Tai mumbled.

Michiyo smiled at the honor student, "So what are you doing after you finish shopping with your dad?"

Haruhi frowned, "Not much, actually. I was thinking about maybe tidying up the apartment."

"Idea! Why don't you come shopping with us?"

Haruhi smiled, "You know, that actually sounds kind of fun." She silently tacked on, _And that gives me an excuse to avoid the Host Club if they decide to randomly drop by._

The brunette turned and informed her father, before the three of them headed off for the shopping district. Tai felt herself ease around Haruhi, surprised by how much they had in common. She hadn't really noticed before, but the two of them seemed to be cut from the same cloth.

They were both bookworms and studious, scrawny and flatchested, both held the firm belief that what was on the inside counted more than appearance, and obviously the fact they were both two girls pretending to be boys in the Host Club.

It was a little alarming, but Tai couldn't help but view Haruhi as if they were looking at a mirror, seeing each other in the other person. They were the same, yet different as night and day.

"Having fun?" Michiyo smirked, hands on her petite hips.

Tai sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I really am. I'm glad you could come along, Fujioka-kun."

Haruhi paused and said, "Honestly, I think we've gotten to know each other enough to call each other by our first names. What do you think?"

Blushing slightly, Tai felt stunned. The realization that they had formed a friendship hit her hard. Her only friends were Michiyo, Keiru, Sora, and Kasanoda.

"Yeah… I think so too, Fuji – H-Haruhi-kun."

Haruhi's eyes brightened up, "Looks like they're having a sale on books! Let's go check it out, Tai-kun!"

Michiyo followed the two eager ones across the street, into the small outdoor shopping area that was holding a sale on books, clothes, accessories, and even food. Her blue orbs danced proudly as she watched the two bonding. It really had been a long time since Tai had found someone who held so much in common with her.

_I have a strong feeling those two are going to become the best of friends. _Michiyo thought, smiling to herself as she browsed through the rack of cute tops. _I wonder what got her so upset though a few days ago… She refused to tell me and I'm worried._

"Haruhi-kun! Don't you think this would look adorable on Tai?"

Haruhi looked up from purchasing a few books, holding them in her arms. "That's a dress, Michiyo-senpai."

Tai cringed, slowly turning around to see the extremely frilly light blue sundress in Michiyo's hands. She immediately took several steps back, especially as the older girl attempted to hold it up to her scrawny frame.

"M-Michi! I don't wear that frilly stuff! How many times do I have to tell Kaasan and you to just lemme be happy in my jeans and t-shirts?"

Michiyo pouted but gave in, "Alright, fine… but I am buying you a cute outfit! Who knows, maybe Sora-kun or Keiru-kun will get up the nerve to ask you out!"

"Uh, okay, that's just… ew." Tai made a face of awkward disgust at the thought, "I mean, they're both sweet but… brothers. Yeah. They're definitely like a pair of brothers."

Unbeknownst to them, two teenage boys collapsed sideways a few feet away. Haruhi blinked, glancing over her shoulder just as they ducked behind a rack of winter coats on sale. Shrugging, the brunette turned to help guide Michiyo toward the clothing Tai would possibly consider.

"That was close," Keiru exhaled in relief.

Sora readjusted the red cap he was wearing to try and hide his distinguishable, wild honey locks. He was wearing a red windbreaker with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows over a white t-shirt, khaki jeans, and red sneakers. Keiru was dressed in a baggy blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans with simple white sneakers beside him.

"Um, why are we spying on Tai-kun again?" Keiru couldn't help but ask.

Sora sent him a look, "We need to listen close. You know how much more open she is with Michiyo-senpai around. Maybe she'll admit she likes Hikaru."

He blushed as he watched the third-year girl, Keiru sweatdropping as he realized the ulterior motive for their spying on the girls' shopping trip. It was more than obvious the girl-crazy soccer player just wanted to watch Michiyo. Running his hand through his short, black locks, Keiru gave a sigh and glanced at his watch.

"Sora-kun, you know that I have to watch Shiro-chan later…"

"Your cousin will be fine, Keiru."

"Yeah, but… you _know_ how my aunt gets whenever I'm late…"

"Kei, you'll be fine."

Sora sent him a minor look of annoyance before turning back to watch the girls. Keiru looked as well, both of them blushing furiously as Tai, who had been shoved into a small dressing area, stepped out. She tugged a little at the color of the light grape-colored t-shirt she wore underneath a denim vest, a pair of white shorts held up with a purple leather belt around her hips, and her skate shoes completed the look.

"Aw, you look so cute!" Michiyo squealed.

Haruhi smiled, "Yeah, you do look cute, Tai-kun."

Tai nervously looked down, "You really like it? I mean… s'not too girly… and it is kinda comfy…"

"It's settled! I'm buying it for you!" Michiyo exclaimed.

Tai sweatdropped, "Really, Michi, you don't have too… I have plenty of money to pay for it myself."

Michiyo gave her a dark look, "Tai…"

"A-Alright, fine, you win!" Tai held her hands up in defense, mildly fearing the third-year. "S-So, er, H-Haruhi-kun… think you'd like to go to dinner with us as well?"

"If you want me too, then sure."

While Tai turned to discuss the prices of each article of clothing, Sora fumbled around his pockets for his phone. He snapped a picture, sending it immediately to Hikaru. He had both the Hitachiin twins' cell numbers programmed into his phone due to having to get their assistance for a class 1-B event earlier in the semester.

Keiru sweatdropped as he peered over Sora's shoulder in time to see the words 'Be right there!' flash across the screen. Groaning, he rubbed his temples and then straightened up. Sora blinked, leaning back and looking up at him.

"Where ya goin'? Don't you see her! She's too damn cute to walk away from!"

"I told you, I need to go watch Shiro-chan." Keiru frowned before saying, "Keep me posted. I'll meet back up with you later."

Sora pouted and mumbled, "Fine…"

Smiling, Keiru patted him on the head before turning and taking off down the street, getting far enough away to hail a taxi. Sora felt his phone vibrate and he glanced down, before snapping his phone shut and sneaking away to meet up with the twins.

One final glance over his shoulder, and Sora saw Tai laughing and looking like she was having a blast for the first time in a long time…

"I don't care what Tsukasa-otosan says, these burgers are so yummy." Michiyo moaned after swallowing her fourth bite.

Tai picked at hers a bit, "He told me to take you out somewhere _nice_, Michi. Not a burger place…"

Haruhi laughed a little, "Nah, its fine. This stuff _is_ pretty good, once you get past the fact that quality takes a backseat to convenience."

"Huh," Tai frowned, looking down at the burger, fries, and soda before her. "That's an interesting way to put it, Haruhi-kun."

"Kyoya-senpai taught me it," Haruhi confessed. "It really is an interesting notion in its own way…"

"Sounds like Kyo-kun and you have some things in common." Michiyo pointed out, before grabbing her soda and sipping from the straw.

Haruhi shrugged, "We do, but we don't."

Michiyo paused for a moment, "Hey, Tai, I've been meaning to ask you… what happened to make you bolt from the club a few days ago?"

Tai stopped in mid-chew, closing her eyes half-mast and shifting her gaze away from curious blue eyes. Even Haruhi looked a bit curious, though mostly disinterested. She had the air that if Tai wanted to confide in her, then she could, but she wasn't going to pry to find out the details.

"Tai… I'm worried. Please, tell me."

She swallowed the last of her burger, "It's nothing…"

"But Tai –"

Tai crumpled up the burger wrapper tightly in her fist, jumping to her feet, and leaving the booth. They watched as she stormed her way to the trashcan and pitched it in. Dusting off her hands, she turned to head back to the table; only to freeze in place as unforgettable eyes the color of topaz met hers.

_Hikaru… what the hell is he doing here?_

He stood before her, looking stylish in a navy blazer over a cerulean shirt, deep green jeans, and green and blue DC sneakers. Panicked, Tai visibly flinched and tried to back away, to avoid the confrontation she had anticipated for the past three days.

"Don't," he whispered, his hand reaching out. His fingers clasped around her arm, paralyzing her as her breathing hitched and she began to shake slightly at his touch. Her eyes clenched shut as the memory of his kiss hit her hard. "I need to talk to you…"

"W-What are you… doing here…?"

Slowly, she peered around him, seeing that, of course, the rest of the Host Club had appeared in the restaurant. Hunny was seated beside Michiyo, kicking his feet while his face was propped in his hands, him smiling broadly at her while she blushed and flirted. He was dressed adorably in a white button down over a yellow and pink striped shirt, white cargo Capri pants, and slip on yellow sneakers.

Mori sat in the booth beside them, as always close to his cousin/best friend, staring impassively out the window at the commoners passing by. He was dressed casually in a violet graphic tee with black jeans. Sitting across from him was Kyoya, not looking too happy about their current location and wincing slightly as if bad memories were hitting him. He was clad handsomely in a brown t-shirt with a gold dragon design on the front, a khaki vest, tan jeans, and brown sneakers.

Kaoru, dressed in the same dark green jeans as his twin, wore an orange off-the-shoulder jersey over a tank, and Tamaki, wearing a white t-shirt with red denims, were both cooing over how adorable Haruhi looked. She was ignoring them, and glaring in their general direction, but Tai couldn't exactly pinpoint what or who she was glaring at.

"Taiuchi…"

Her eyes clenched shut again as she looked away, trying to pull her arm free.

"I need to apologize properly to you, Taiuchi… if you'll let me."

Tai's eyes slowly opened at these words and her struggling ceased. She glanced up under her lashes and toffee bangs, shocked to see the sincerity shining across Hikaru's face. He really looked like he had been beating himself up over what he had done.

"Fine. Talk."

"N-Not here… outside."

Tai looked down, not replying, but she didn't struggle as Hikaru slid his hand down her arm and cupped her small hand in his own. He led her outside of the restaurant, awkwardly leading Tai over to the small bench a few feet away. Tai sat down, eyes locked on her skate shoes, and her small hands gripped the edge of the wooden bench. Hikaru slowly took a deep breath.

"I shouldn't have kissed you. I really wasn't trying to be selfish, you know. I was just… I thought I was giving you what you wanted."

Tai jerked her head up, eyes flashing angrily. "What you thought I wanted? You _stole_ my first kiss." 

Hikaru winced at the truth of this, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, Taiuchi. I'm still… I'm still learning how to respect people and their feelings." Sighing, he looked away and up at the evening sky. "I don't really know too much about you, but I… I want to get to know you. I want to like you… that way."

Tai blinked, "But why?" She hesitated and whispered, "You're not… into other guys."

"I know, but… I feel this strange pull towards you." Hikaru gave a nervous laugh, ruffling his spiky amber locks. "Not too sure why… I've never liked another boy before. But with you… I don't think gender matters, honestly. I like you for who you are. You're cute. Shy, but cute."

Tai felt her lips tug into a smile, "I… I do like you that way, too, Hikaru-kun… but…" Sighing, Tai looked down at hands, mentally kicking herself for what she was about to do. "I think we should just be friends… I mean, we're Hosts. It's our job to make every girl happy. I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

Hikaru nodded, "I'm okay with being just friends for now…" He tilted Tai's chin, turning her head so he could stare into her large and benevolent cinnamon orbs. "I still wanna get to know you…"

"Getting to know you… would be nice." Tai confessed softly.

Hikaru hesitated, the desire to kiss Tai once more incredibly strong, but he forced himself to resist. He settled for stroking the delicate cheek in his hand for a second, before pulling his hand back and gripping his knee.

"I'm… sorry." he whispered once more.

Tai was quiet before whispering, "I forgive you, Hikaru-kun…"

Standing up, Hikaru watched as Tai slowly got to her own feet. Together, the reconciled members smiled at each other slowly, before quickly heading back inside the restauarant. Tai came to a halt a second later, especially at the sight of Mori holding the backs of two familiar face's shirts.

"Keiru? Sora? What the heck are you two doing here?"

"We found them spying," Kyoya supplied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Tai made a face, "Creepers."

Keiru paled, "It was his idea!" he squeaked, immediately pointing at Sora. 

Sora glared at him, "Traitor!"

Sighing, Tai rubbed her temples. "Go home!" she ordered.

Pouting, they were released and they quickly scurried outside and hurried off in fear.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Kaoru blinked, noticing that Haruhi's foul mood hadn't lightened any.

She didn't reply, simply stood up and closed her eyes, moving to leave. Immediately Tamaki protested, crying and begging for her to stay. The moment her eyes opened and pinned him with a death glare, he yelped and hid behind Mori. 

"You guys are becoming really annoying! For once, just leave me alone!"

Michiyo frowned, looking at Tai, who was closest to the doors where Haruhi had just run out. Tai slipped outside quickly, chasing down the other bookworm.

"H-Hey, Haruhi-kun, slow down!" Tai grabbed Haruhi's shoulder, surprised to find it shaking. "Hey… what's wrong?"

Haruhi ground her teeth, "Why does Hikaru have to be such a jerk?"

"Hikaru?" Tai blinked at her crush's name.

Haruhi sighed irritably, "It's nothing… Sorry. I better just head home."

Tai dug in her back pocket, "Here, at least take a cab." She pushed a wad of yen into Haruhi's hand. "I'll see you at school. Bye, Haruhi-kun."

Blinking, Haruhi gave a small smile. "Thanks. Bye, Tai-kun."

The two friends turned on their heels, headed in opposite directions, unknown to each other that with their friendship the rollercoaster of heartbreak was only a twist of fate away.


	5. Episode 5

**A/N: Aw, the support I'm getting makes me feel all fuzzy inside :) I can't wait to see where this story takes me. Team Kasanoda or Team Hikaru? And what's the deal with Haruhi? Find out now!  
**

**Disclaimer: Let's see here… at this current moment I own a few pillows, stuffed animals, clothing, a few hats, an MP3 player, a box of books, and my person… nope. Ouran definitely not on the list ^^'**

**Episode 5**

**Outsider **

The sound of merriment floated aimlessly in the air. Sakura blossoms fluttered among the garden, the sweet faced guests of the Host Club seated comfortably on thick quilts and picnic baskets with fine food sat among them. Fun and games were heard all around the garden.

Small, delicate fingers nervously brushed some locks behind her ear, but only to have them fall once again as Tai jolted at suddenly being addressed by one of the three pretty girls seated around her. Her face was flaming, burning in an untamable manner, and felt as if it would remain permanently red at this rate.

"We're so happy to see you joined the club, Tai-kun!" laughed the girl on the right.

"I always thought you were so adorable, especially with how shy you were."

Tai blushed hotly, "T-Thanks…" she barely managed to say.

On the other side of Kyoya stood Hoshakuji Renge, whose perceptive large brown eyes were observing Tai from a slight distance. She had her chin between her fingers, Kyoya glancing at her every so often from writing in his black book.

"Have you come to a conclusion, Miss Manager?"

"I have," Renge suddenly whirled to see the other members had gathered close by to hear her declaration, "Okouchi Tai is without a doubt… the shy type!"

Haruhi sweatdropped while the twins, Tamaki, and Hunny cheered.

"Interesting," Kyoya mused, "The shy type… it fits. Statistically, girls who are Shota fans but can't approach Hunny-senpai's level of cuteness, and girls who admire the natural type like Haruhi, but are also drawn to the Shota type… yes, it does seem that Okouchi-kun is definitely cut out to be the shy type."

"I think it's utterly adorable!" Tamaki declared, clapping his hands together. "Taiuchi is so pricelessly adorable! Oh, nephew!"

The Eurasian president pranced his way over to the blanket where Tai was seated. She was seated in a seiza position, nervously gripping the hem of her blue blazer, and shyly keeping her eyes lowered while blushing madly at the doting attention that was being rained down on her. Tamaki gushed, his cheeks lightly dusted with a soft rosy blush, and he sparkled with pride as amethyst eyes locked down on Tai. Cinnamon orbs blinked slowly.

"Um… S-Suoh-senpai…"

"Are you princesses enjoying my beloved nephew's company?" Tamaki asked charmingly to the girls.

They giggled and blushed, "Why, yes, Tamaki-kun!"

"Without your endeavors and makings of a host, we surely wouldn't have been able to pull an event such as this off!" Tamaki gloated, twirling and then falling to his knees and clasping his hands around Tai's. "I am eternally grateful to you, Taiuchi!"

Tai's red face descended to an unpleasant maroon shade, "R-Really… i-it's f-fine!"

"Aww!" the girls gushed, "So cute! How modest!"

Tai inwardly groaned, squirming free while clenching her eyes shut. She scrambled backwards until her back hit the base of the old cedar tree, where she pulled her knees close to her chest and gripped her knees tightly. Tamaki paled upon recognizing the recluse state.

This was how Okouchi Tai coped with situations that involved people.

Hunny and Mori stepped in, "Ladies, how about you come select some yummy sweets!"

The girls nodded, giggling as they followed the lolita boy and the dark horse. Tamaki motioned with his right hand toward the twins. They exchanged a look, one nodding before standing up and slowly crossing the garden. Tai cringed as she realized it had to be Hikaru. Her eyes clenched shut tightly again and she hugged herself tightly.

No matter how tightly she embraced herself, her will to disappear didn't occur. Overwhelmed by attention, Tai could only find closure by becoming recluse, by retreating deep into the abyss of herself and try and force reality away with her mind.

It was too much to handle. She was still too inexperienced. There was still too much to learn. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had even joined the club.

Since the road was laid before her feet…

The waltz of the damned was quickening, making it hard for her feet to remain steady on the ground, and she could feel herself losing her balance…

She could feel herself beginning to fall; falling into a dance with a devil.

_R-Ritsu!_

It was the first name that cut through the darkness of her mind. Teary orbs opened, gazing up slowly to see that Hikaru had reached her just as her thought had erupted. She was stunned to see the flash of hurt and jealousy in his eyes.

She blinked, _Did I… Did I call for him aloud?_

"I'll… I'll go get Bossa Nova." Hikaru growled, his fists clenching as he lowered his eyes, and his fiery bangs hid his eyes from view. "He's… He's the only one who knows what to do anyway." He spat, loathing ringing loudly in his tone.

Tai felt like she had been slapped, gaping as Hikaru whirled around and took off out of the garden and running until he was out of sight. Questions hit her from all sides, each one striking like a lightning bolt.

Why had Kasanoda been the first she thought of when in that state?

Why did it hurt so badly to see Hikaru jealous and in pain?

Her heart was pounding so fast it throbbed in her chest. Trembling, Tai slammed her fist over her mouth, only to realize she was sobbing. She bit hard into it, desperate to stifle the sobs and shield her tears from the guests and her fellow club members.

Why did everything have to become so hard?

Everything was once so clear for Tai. She could see the path that she had to take, to move forward. Go to Ouran for Michiyo, get through the three years of high school, then head on to a university and make a good career for herself.

Now that path had been altered, branching off in several directions.

Lost…

She was so lost. Unsure what to do, unsure what to say, let alone even knew what was truly happening. It felt as if her very heart was slowly breaking off into a thousand shards, each one cascading and unable to be placed back where it originally was. It was as if there was no way back to the way things were before.

She began to hiccup, sniffling uncontrollably. Wiping her face furiously with her blazer sleeve, Tai looked up only at the sound of footsteps on the grass. She heard her name fall from the lips of a non-benevolent looking face as kind brown eyes stared down into hers.

In a swift movement, Tai found herself being pressed into Kasanoda's chest. One hand was pressed against her back, the other on the back of her head. Her fingers mechanically clutched at the material of his shirt. Hot tears seeped through his shirt and onto his skin, her forehead pressing right over his thundering heart.

"S-So… s-sorry!" Tai wailed, over and over again.

Kasanoda's eyes closed half-mast as he slowly stroked her shaggy, toffee strands tenderly. He wordlessly comforted her, unsure why she was crying her heart out and apologizing. Hikaru leaned against the cedar tree, his arms crossed and his heart clenching in pain at the sound of Tai's sobs.

Tai wasn't sure how long she cried, but soon she found herself exhausted and barely able to breathe properly. She just let the exhaustion wash over her. Her eyes closed as she clutched the front of Kasanoda's shirt. He slowly shifted her in his arms; picking her up like he would a child, and cradling her to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hikaru hissed, topaz eyes flashing dangerously.

Kasanoda glared at him and growled, "I'm takin' Tai home."

Hikaru went to open his mouth, to argue and protest as the raging emotions griped him from his very core, but a surprisingly touch stopped him. He looked over his shoulder, surprised to find Haruhi gripping his sleeve tightly, her large doe-like orbs locked on him.

"Hikaru, let Casanova take Tai-kun home. He's the only one who knows where she lives and she'll be fine." Haruhi said sharply.

Hikaru felt a twinge in his chest, blushing uncomfortably and looking away. "Fine…"

"T-Thanks, Fujioka." Kasanoda managed to say, surprised as well by Haruhi's intervention.

Tamaki finally found the nerve to approach, helping Kasanoda shift the slumbering girl onto his back. Once Tai was in place, the redhead gave a grateful nod before turning and walking off. Kyoya looked around the empty garden and at his fellow members, a frown on his handsome face.

"Is everything alright?" he inquired slowly.

"Fine," Haruhi and Hikaru replied sharply in unison.

Tamaki blinked and leaned on Kyoya's arm, "I'm worried about Taiuchi. Is it just me, or has he been a lot more recluse lately?"

Mori glanced at them out of the corner of his eyes, "Perhaps he realized something,"

"Yeah…" Hunny agreed, "Michi-chan's worried too…"

"Should we do something then?" Kaoru blinked.

Hikaru shook his head fiercely, "Just stay out of it!"

Haruhi finally released his sleeve and took a step away, "We should just clean up and apologize to the girls on Tai-kun's behalf."

"Um… if you say so, Haruhi…" Tamaki's voice faltered, watching as the studious girl walked briskly away before he whispered, "Is it just me, or has something been bothering Haruhi as well?"

"We should just allow matters to work themselves out with time," Kyoya said, closing his black book with a snap. "Come along, Tamaki."

"Let's go, Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed, scrambling onto his shoulders.

"Yeah," Mori agreed, before they followed their president and vice-president.

The moment the twins were left to their lonesome, Kaoru moved to squeeze Hikaru's shoulder, looking at him with sympathetic and concerned eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"N-Not sure," Hikaru looked down, "I just… I'm not sure what to do. I like Tai, I really do… but now my heart is tugging painfully towards Haruhi again, even though she's rejected me…"

Kaoru sighed and murmured, "Even when you say you're over someone… you're heart knows the truth."

Hikaru gripped his twin's hand on his shoulder, "I'm so confused…"

"We'll get through this, Hikaru. I promise." Kaoru replied, kissing the top of Hikaru's hand over his own. "Now let's get your mind off things for a bit…"

Hikaru nodded solemnly, before glancing in the direction he watched his rival and his crush disappear.

The sun was beginning to set as Kasanoda walked down the silent streets towards the Okouchi Estate. His breathing was steady along with his pace; the only time he paused was to readjust Tai's weight on his back. He was grateful Tai was so scrawny, only weighing about ninety or so pounds.

He glanced over his shoulder, where Tai was resting her cheek, sleeping soundly. Her face was tear-streaked and she had bags under her eyes. It was apparent she was exhausted, not only physically but mentally and emotionally as well.

It hurt him to see her like this.

"How much you wanna bet that twin has got somethin' to do with it…" Kasanoda grumbled to himself, his eyes darkening in anger. "He made her cry before…"

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, taking in the faint scent of Tai. It made his chest flutter with warmth. Even when he liked Haruhi, not even her presence warmed him like Tai's did. Her scent and her warmth, they reminded him of spring for some reason, the time when the flowers finally began to bud and bloom.

"Tai…"

His teeth ground in self-loathing. Every day that passed, he hated himself for not being brave enough to just come out and say how he felt. He found himself alone with her so often, it was as easy as breathing.

Being with Tai was just… easy.

That ease with her was addicting, comforting. It made him crave her with a new level. It wasn't just physical, what he felt for Tai. It touched him to his very soul.

This wasn't just some high school crush anymore…

"I… I know you can't hear me… which is why I… I'm gonna say this." Kasanoda stopped, biting his lower lip and groaning softy. "Dammit, Ritsu, calm down. Don't be nervous. She won't remember this…" Taking a deep breath, he slowly glanced over his shoulder, at her serene delicate face and felt himself blush hotly. "I-I… T-Tai I… I-I l-l… I love you!"

Panting heavily, Kasanoda clenched his eyes shut before walking briskly down the street and up the driveway of the Okouchi Estate. He reached the small servants' quarters just as the front door opened. He came to an abrupt halt just as Michiyo hopped outside, sky blue eyes widening in surprise to see him.

"I-Is Tai okay?"

Kasanoda jolted slightly, "Y-Yes! Tai's fine! I-I b-brought her h-home!"

Michiyo motioned for him to follow her inside. He entered the small white house, surprised to find it wasn't servants' quarters after all. It was apparently the home where the Yasahiros' resided.

"Just lay her here," Michiyo instructed.

Kasanoda gently eased Tai onto the couch in the living room area. Michiyo propped Tai's head up on a pillow and covered her with the small quilt on the back of the couch before leading Kasanoda back outside. She was frowning.

"What happened?"

"She passed out from exhaustion… she was crying really bad. No one's really sure why."

"Well, thank you for bringing her home." Michiyo sighed sadly, "I hope things get better soon… she hasn't been sleeping, or even eating right…"

"Any ideas why?"

"Not really… I can only come to one conclusion, but it's so silly since it's Tai and all…"

"What? Tell me."

She smiled sadly at him, "I think it's love."

Kasanoda's eyes widened, his face reddening in a panic.

"L-Love?"

Michiyo sighed, "I just don't know who! There are only four people I can think of that she's so close too that there's the possibility!"

"W-Who…?"

"You, of course. Hitachiin Hikaru, Suzuki Keiru, and Hideo Sora."

"M-Me…?" Kasanoda shook off his stupor and growled, "Why those three?"

Sky blue eyes widened in shock a moment later. He cursed inwardly as he realized why, his face turning as red as his hair.

"You're… with Tai? Kasanoda-kun, you're in love with Tai?"

He jerked back, "I… I… I'llseeyouatschoolbye!" and with that took off bolting across the estate grounds.

Michiyo stared after the young lord, her lips slowly forming an amused smile as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Her eyes closed partway as she leaned on the doorway, watching the sun's setting rays disappear beyond the hills and night fell into place.

_Perhaps coming to Ouran wasn't just an experience for me after all…_

**A/N: Hehe so looks like Kasanoda's fallen and he can't get up. :) Please review guys!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	6. Episode 6

**A/N: Episode 6, dang, I'm on a roll. :D  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. I own the OCs.**

**Episode 6**

**Blossoming**

"W-What is this?" Tai choked out in shock, looking down at the fine print clutched in her hands.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "A break from the club. You're under too much stress, and that would effect not only you, but the image of the club as well. Tamaki and I have come to the conclusion you need a break. It was much too soon to allow you to interact with the guests, especially with you're… personality."

It was the kindest way to put it. Pale and trembling in what could only be guilt; Tai hung her head as she realized she needed help. She had grown so accustomed to be invisible that now she had attention, it terrified her. She was anti-social.

Kyoya looked around the deserted classroom, a fine eyebrow rising at the absence of Keiru and Sora.

"Where are the other two members of the 1-B Trio?"

"Keiru-kun is helping with the Elementary Division of the Classical Music Club. His younger cousin, Shiro-chan, has a performance coming up. I'm honestly not very sure about Sora-kun… he's been disappearing a lot more recently."

"Get some rest, Okouchi-kun." Kyoya said softly, "We wouldn't want you to fall ill." 

Tai nodded solemnly, listening as Kyoya turned on his heel and left the classroom, sliding the door shut behind him. Tai's hands clenched at the stationary paper in her hands, hanging her head and shaking. Self-loathing gripped her with every sharp intake of breath, her heart pounding wildly.

She had to get a grip on her problems.

_I'm done! I can't just keep letting these problems interfere! I know I said that being with the Host Club was torment, but in the end… in the end I can't help but feel as if I finally belong! Whether I like it or not, those boys and Haruhi-kun actually care about me! And just because…_

Tai jerked her head up as Hikaru's face sprung to mind. Her teeth bit down hard on her bottom lip, accidentally breaking the skin and a bead of ruby red bubbled to the surface. Tai licked her lip and tasted her blood, shuddering as she hugged herself and leaned into her desk. She hunched over and burrowed her face into her Algebra book, where she had been studying when Kyoya had arrived with the notice.

_My heart… it hurts so badly whenever I think of Hikaru… of him hurting. I can't shake off those memories of last semester… of when he looked so heartbroken. Even though we had never talked before, just seeing him like that hurt so bad. I… I didn't understand it until Michi… she told me I had my first crush…_

Tai sat up slowly, smiling sorrowfully as she realized something.

_I wonder if this is why it's called a 'crush'. My heart feels as if it's being crushed into a thousand pieces because I'm trying so hard to keep him happy, but all I seem to be doing is causing problems. When I first looked at Hitachiin Hikaru, I didn't just see him as one of the Hitachiin twins. I saw him as a young man whose heart was hurting. Yeah, I mean, Kaoru is sweet and kind too but there's just something about Hikaru that… that draws me in… Like I want to just hold him and shield him from anymore pain._

Cinnamon brown eyes clenched shut painfully.

_The only time I saw him so happy, even shockingly happier than whenever he was with Kaoru, was when I'd see him alone with Haruhi. I guess… in the end… I guess that's why I never wanted to do anything about my feelings. I think deep down I knew before he could even tell himself that he was in love with her._

"I'm… jealous." Tai admitted softly, before crossing her arms on her desk and hiding her face into them. "I can't believe how jealous I am. He likes me… he does, I can… I can tell but… something keeps eating at me… like I'm just… just a distraction."

"You aren't a distraction, Tai."

She heard the seat in front of her scrape across the floor, slowly peering up to see familiar topaz eyes, only they were different. They were still burning like fire, but the fire in these golden orbs was tamer, softer, a mild flame in comparison.

That's how she knew that the twin seated backwards in the seat before her was Kaoru.

"K-Kaoru?"

He stiffened, staring in bewilderment as Tai sat up slowly.

"H-How'd you know…?"

"Your eyes…" Tai admitted softly, "It's just so easy to tell you two apart just by looking into your eyes…"

Kaoru smiled faintly before he leaned on the back of the chair, propping his chin on his arms and just smiling. Tai felt her lips tug into a smile as well. For some reason it just felt nice to just sit there with Kaoru.

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Kaoru started out quietly, his tone gentle. "Hikaru's a bit of an idiot so he hasn't exactly picked up on it but… Tai, I don't think you're showing anyone who you really are."

_Might as well… He'll figure it out soon enough. It's better to just be honest and tell him the truth._

"I'm… I'm a girl, too." Tai whispered, "Please just don't… don't tell anyone."

Kaoru smiled, "I had my suspicions. Hikaru's never expressed an interest in the same sex before. Besides, you're too cute to be a boy. I mean at first glance you'd assume but up close… you have a really pretty face, Tai."

A rosy blush crossed her cheeks, "T-Thanks…"

He nodded before pausing, glancing out the window beside the desks and out at the grounds. He could see Haruhi heading towards the library with Hikaru to study, Tamaki and Kyoya heading to leave to have dinner at Kyoya's and discuss the current club arrangements, and Mori and Hunny heading to see their younger brothers at the middle school. Tai glanced out the window as well, quickly looking away the moment she caught sight of Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Tai… is it possible that you might have feelings for my brother?"

Squeaking loudly, Tai reburied her flaming face into her arms. Smiling gently, Kaoru rather boldly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her small frame, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. Tai's blush worsened and she felt as if her heart was going to burst right out of her chest.

_I'll be taking that reaction as a yes…_

"Hehe, you're so cute." Kaoru laughed softly, before closing his eyes. "You're a good person… and maybe, just maybe, you can find a way into our world."

Tai unfolded her arms enough to snag the sleeves of Kaoru's blazer. He pulled back, blinking inquiringly as Tai slowly raised her eyes and met his gaze. She was frowning, and slowly shaking her head.

"Even a world as small as yours terrifies me, Kaoru-kun," Tai whispered, "I'm invisible in this world, and your world scares me too… My world is isolated and I'm not ready to leave the confining embrace of it just yet. Please, understand."

Wordlessly, Kaoru placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her brown hair with a charming smile. Tai blinked and blushed, but a small smile played across her lips in a shy manner.

"T-Thank y-you…" Tai muttered.

Kaoru opened his eyes and grinned, "I like you, Tai. We should hang out sometime."

Tai jolted but nodded, "Y-Yeah. I'd like that, Kaoru-kun."

"How about… you go on a date with me tomorrow? It's Friday."

"D-Date?" Tai's eyes widened.

Kaoru laughed, leaning back and crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I'll show you everything you need to know about hosting… and other things."

Tai was blushing unpleasantly, unsure how to answer him or even react.

"It'd be fun…" Kaoru said, leaning in a bit closer and smiling deviously. "C'mon, what do you say?"

"J-Just… t-two friends… going places, right?"

"Yeah. It'll be a… a somewhat of a date."

"…O-Okay…"

Kaoru beamed and then ruffled Tai's hair once more, leaning in and placing a chaste kiss to her temple. Another squeak escaped her lips, cinnamon brown eyes as wide as a deer's caught in the headlights. Kaoru chuckled again as he went to stand up. She watched as he silently headed for the classroom doors, only pausing to look back at her with a warm and tender smile on his face before he left, shutting the door behind him.

Moreover, there had been gratitude in his eyes.

Her heart pounding wildly, Tai clutched her fists to her chest and hunched over once more, alarmed by how much mayhem had been delivered onto her entire being. She didn't move again until she heard the door open once more.

"Aw, Taiuchi, sleeping on the job, eh?" Sora exclaimed.

Jerking up, she looked relieved to see it was just Sora and Keiru. "Hey guys."

Keiru frowned, "You okay?"

Tai hastily nodded and leapt to her feet, shoving her book into her bag, and rushing to his side. Sora cocked his head to the side, running his hand through his wild spikes and watching her curiously. Keiru frowned, exchanging a quick look with his male best friend, before lightly touching Tai's shoulder.

"Ready to head over to Sora-kun's for dinner and our study session? We have that huge history test tomorrow."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Test, shmest. We've gotta check out that live concert tonight!"

Tai and Keiru sighed, "Sora, studying first, playtime later!" they both scolded in unison.

Sweatdropping, Sora slumped his shoulders. "Why do you two have to be such spoilsports?"

"Because if we weren;t, you'd end up flunking out and being disowned by your father." Keiru replied shortly, arms crossed and dull green eyes flickering. "Now move your butt before Tai-kun and I kick it out of the classroom."

Chocolate orbs rolled before Sora turned and left the classroom. Keiru and Tai followed, the scrawny bookworm biting her thumbnail as she walked deep in thought. Her heart was still attempting to slow itself from earlier.

_I wonder why Kaoru would ask me out on a date…? I guess I'll just have to wait and find out._

"Are you feeling any better?" Keiru asked once they were seated in the back of a Hideo car sent to pick them up.

Tai smiled, "Yes…"

And she really was.

"I hope this is subtly cute enough… ugh why couldn't I just wear my soccer jersey and jeans? Why did Michi make me even _wear_ this! This isn't even a real date!"

Tai glanced down at the light grape colored t-shirt, denim vest, white shorts with a matching purple belt, and a pair of grape colored jelly sandals Michi had forced her to borrow. Her hair had been clipped out of her face and a white cap was perched on top of her head. She nervously looked around the small yet crowded park that was far enough from where anyone would recognize them.

"Oh man… I-I r-really think I-I should j-just…"

Tai started to walk to the left, then turned to head to the right, unsure what to do. She was starting to get cold feet about her decision to go on this date. She had never been on a date before, and to go with her crush's twin brother seemed incredibly… odd.

"Ugh! I dunno what to do!" Tai exclaimed, grabbing the sides of her cap and tugging tightly. She whirled around to take off and slammed right into someone. Clutching her nose, she blinked back her tears. "S-Sorry!"

Delicate fingers clasped around her wrists, resulting in Tai to glance up and from under the brim of her cap. Her cheeks tinged pink as Kaoru winked at her, grinning wildly. He had dressed casually but still looked cute. He wore a cream colored t-shirt underneath a black and white hooded vest, dark green cargo jeans, and even a pair of leather cowboy boots. Flashy, yet cute.

"Purple's a good color on you," Kaoru complimented, "I think you'd look best in yellow though."

Tai blinked and slowly smiled, "You really think so?" she laughed quietly.

There wasn't anything to be nervous over. She felt at ease with Kaoru. Kind of how she felt with Sora or even Keiru.

Kaoru nodded, hands on his hips. "Mm-hm," He smirked a little, "Hikaru would be dying to see you right now. I doubt I've ever seen you look so cute and dressed up."

Her eyes narrowed, "Well, duh! You didn't even know I was a girl until yesterday! Of course you haven't, goofball!"

"Hehe. True. So… who all knows in the club?"

"Just Haruhi-kun and Ohtori-senpai… and you now. I think Morinozuka-senpai might know, but if he does he doesn't care."

"I think you should tell them…"

"Er… well… I might. I'm still… kinda, sorta… getting more comfortable around the others."

Kaoru blinked and smiled, "So I take it you're comfortable with me?" 

"Yeah," Tai glanced at him, "It's just easy talking to you and trusting you. Kinda like how I feel when I'm with Sora-kun and Kei-kun."

"Aww," Kaoru abruptly hugged her, pressing his cheek against hers. "You are just the cutest thing next to Haruhi!"

Tai sweatdropped, "Awkward…" she grumbled, freeing herself. "Um, okay, so what are we doing?"

He winked, "You'll see!" the auburn-haired boy sang, before slipping his arm through hers and dragging her down the park trail. "This way, Tai!"

Tai blinked and staggered, allowing Kaoru to lead her. He led her around the park, laughing and teasing her lightly. Tai felt herself relax as they stopped at an ice cream stand.

"One triple scoop of… you pick." Kaoru said.

Tai jolted at suddenly being addressed, before looking at the flavors. She stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth as she contemplated, finally choosing the black raspberry. The vendor handed Kaoru the large cone of ice cream, who passed it off to Tai while he dug out the right about of yen to pay for it. Tai cocked her head to the side when Kaoru grabbed her elbow and steered her away from the vendor once making his purchase.

"Um…"

Kaoru gently took the ice cream from her hand, wrapping the cone in a napkin and then taking a lick. He then held it in front of Tai's lips, smiling.

"Go on," he smiled.

Tai hesitated before taking a lick. She blushed, surprised with how comfortable she found herself sharing ice cream with Kaoru. The only other person she felt comfortable sharing food with besides her parents was Michiyo.

"It's good!" Tai gasped, the sweet taste of the ice cream dancing on her tongue.

Kaoru laughed, one eye closing. "Your tongue's purple!"

Tai blinked, pausing by the fountain and sticking her tongue out to reveal that it was, indeed, purple. She giggled along with Kaoru, before they continued to share their treat while strolling through the park.

"So what now?" Tai asked after a bit of just watching children playing and commoner couples spending time together.

"Well, you got the basics of hosting down." Kaoru paused and said, "You just need to learn to relax. You can still be the shy type, but we need to work on it. Like you can shyly glance at the girls from under your bangs… ooh! And brushing your hair behind your ear seemed to work too. And since you already talk softly, that'll work. Just need to find a way to calm your nerves…"

Tai swallowed hard before saying, "I… you make me calm, Kaoru-kun."

Kaoru trailed off, "Eh? I do?" He paused and then smiled, "You know what, that might work. If you get nervous, just look at me. I'll support you and let you know everything's alright."

"Y…Yeah!"

"That's the spirit!" Kaoru laughed before he smiled, "I wonder how Hikaru will react… when he finds out you're a girl."

"I'm surprised you haven't told him."

"You asked me to keep it a secret. I hate not telling Hikaru the truth but…" 

"I don't want me to come between you two…"

"It'll be better if you tell him, Tai."

"I'm…scared."

"Why…? Why are so scared of Hikaru knowing?"

"Cause I'm… I'm…" Tai's hands pressed against her chest.

Kaoru came to a halt and turned to face her. Tai couldn't breathe as his fingers lifted her chin and he leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss to her brow. The brim of her cap was pushed upward by Kaoru's forehead. She blushed, but her body didn't react the way it did the first time Hikaru kissed her.

"You are beautiful just the way you are. Hikaru and I like the same things, Tai, and if I'm attracted to you, then he is too. He's willing to like you when he thinks you're another guy. He wouldn't dislike you because you're not built like the ladies at the club."

"R-Really…?"

Kaoru nodded and smiled tenderly at her, "Unlike Hikaru, I kind of see like… like the little sister I've never had."

Tai's eyes widened. She had always wondered what it would be like to have a big brother. Sure, she was close to Sora and Keiru but she was the one keeping them out of trouble and looking out for them, like an older sister.

"Does that scare you?" Kaoru asked quietly, not wanting to frighten her.

Tai smiled, "No. I'd really like it if you were like my big brother, Kaoru."

Kaoru beamed, "You are just so darn cute!" Gushing, he tackled her in an affectionate hug.

"H-Hey! Geroff, Kaoru-niisan! Hugging me like this is weird!"

Surprised, he backed off. "Hehe, I guess now that the sibling relationship has been established, I'm not allowed to kiss you anymore."

Tai touched her forehead, "I guess it's okay… but only my forehead! No cheek kissing!"

"Haha, okay."

They started to walk forward again, Tai's eyes watching her feet mainly. Kaoru glanced down at her when she suddenly clutched the hem of his t-shirt. Golden eyes blinked as he noticed a change in the mood, it going from playful and carefree to serious.

"Be… be honest with me, Kaoru-niisan."

"Of course I will be, Tai. What is it?"

Tai took a shaky breath before slowly looking up, teary cinnamon eyes locking on his topaz.

"Hikaru's still in love with Haruhi, isn't he…?"

Guilt washed over Kaoru as his lips sadly whispered, "Yes…"

_No matter how much time goes by, no matter how much we say we're over someone, our heart knows the truth. When you love someone, an imprint of that love forever remains etched onto you're heart. There's no denying that truth…_

"It's okay…" Kaoru whispered, grabbing Tai's wrist and tugging her forward so that her face was buried into his chest. He placed a hand on the back of her head, feeling her arms awkwardly wrap around him. "It'll be okay, Tai… I'm here for you."

_I'd only to hate to see Tai fall for my brother and he realize his love for Haruhi may be stronger…_

With the building of their friendship, Tai felt herself begin to blossom just by Kaoru's comfort.

**A/N: Yeah… the love triangle just turned into a love loop…thingy. Reviews would be nice :D So clickth the button! Btw, the songs that inspired this chappie were Sakura Kiss for the String from the anime and the Sleepless Beauty (Sacred Beauty Air Mix) from Gravitation. So pretty XD**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	7. Episode 7

**A/N: Gotta love the combination of insomnia, J-Pop, and manga late at night for inspiration. Much appreciated for all the reviews and the hits I got for the last episode! Let's keep 'em coming!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own Ouran Host Club. I can simply drool over the hotness of the amazing Host Club from the other side of my TV.**

**Episode 7**

**Heartfelt**

"Ah, I see my lovely daughter finally returns."

Tai glanced inside her father's office sheepishly. She had been trying to tiptoe past and towards her bed chambers. She had truthfully gotten back from her date with Kaoru around forty minutes ago, but had been snagged by Yuka and Michiyo while heading up to the house. The two Yasahiro women had been desperate for details about Tai's first date. Now she found herself face-to-face with her father, Tsukasa.

He was a gentle looking man, in his late thirties with his daughter's toffee brown hair that was styled wavy and fell around his ears. His eyes were a warm shade of brown. Kana and he had been so amazed by the shade of brown their only child's eyes had turned out, as if a blending of his brown and her auburn.

"My, what an adorable outfit. I see your mother finally got you to cave in." Tsukasa chuckled.

Tai sweatdropped, "Kaasan wishes, Otosan." she stated before entering the office. "Michi bought it for me during our last shopping trip."

Tsukasa smiled, "You look beautiful, sweetie." He leaned up to place a kiss to her cheek. "Did you have a fun time out with your friend?"

"Mm-hmm! I'm really tired though… I was just on my way to bed."

"Well, sleep tight, sweetheart. It's the weekend. Oh, and don't forget, Michi-chan and you will have the house to yourselves, including Nikko-chan. Your mother, her parents, and I are going on that trip. We'll be back next week."

"Okay, Otosan. Night. Love you." Tai beamed, hugging him.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek before they released one another. She hurried to the door, pausing to see her father smiling while returning back to his work. The moment she was down the hallway and further into the west wing, Tai let the fake smile fade away. She turned the door handle to her bedroom, stepping inside and closing the door silently behind her.

Her bare hands pressed against the cool wooden surface of the door as she leaned against it. One hand slowly reached up and removed the cap, it being placed onto the lamp on her desk closest to the door. Her fingers made quick work of removing the hair clips and tossing them on the desk as well as her locks fluttered back down into her face. The denim vest was dropped carelessly onto the floor along with the belt.

She fell face-first onto the massive four-poster bed. Aimlessly crawling across it, Tai finally sunk onto the pillows, hugging it tightly to her face as she gazed sadly down at her sheets. She gripped the pillows and fought against the aching pain in her chest.

_All along, I think I knew… _

She closed her eyes, moisture sliding down her cheek silently and creating a dark spot on her pillows.

_I wonder if… if I fight for him… would it be worth it in the end? Or what if… I let him go… if he's happy, even if it's not with me; I think that maybe I'd be able to carry on…_

With these thoughts dancing through her head, Okouchi Tai closed her eyes, and allowed sleep to sweep her away from reality.

"Tai…Taaaaaaai… time to wake up, sleepyhead…"

Brown eyes flickered open slowly and Tai rolled over groggily, feeling uncomfortable in sleeping in her white denim shorts. Big blue eyes closed and delicate pink lips formed a smile as Michiyo giggled, poking Tai's cheek a few times.

"About time! You were sleeping like the dead!"

Tai shot up, "M-Michi? W-What are you…" she paused and sweatdropped, "Oh yeah… I forgot… Otosan wants Nikko-chan and you to stay with me this week."

"Yup!" Michiyo flopped beside her on her stomach, kicking her bare feet back and forth in the air. "How are you, _roomie_?"

"Sleepy… go away…" Tai grumbled, rolling back onto her side and nuzzling her pillow.

Michiyo pouted, resting her chin on her arms and narrowing her eyes on her childhood friend. Tai closed her eyes, her breathing steady and deep as she tried to force herself to fall back into the dreamless sleep she had induced. Exhaling, Michiyo rolled her eyes before crawling across the bed and lying across Tai's side.

"Oof!" Tai felt the wind rush out of her at the sudden weight pressing down on her side. "M-Michi!"

"It might interest you to know that the Host Club's on it's way over. They called about half an hour ago. That's why I'm trying to get you out of bed."

Tai's eyes flew open at once and she rolled onto her back, resulting in Michiyo to slip and nearly fall on top of her. Her hands quickly caught herself, pressed beside Tai's hip and shoulder, and sky blue eyes blinked at the apparent blush on Tai's face.

"Why are _they_ coming here?"

Michiyo managed to sit back on her thighs, "They care about you? I'm not too sure. Honestly, it was the twins' idea. That's what Hunny told me."

_Curse you, Kaoru-niisan! _Tai groaned, realizing what Kaoru was trying to get her to do. _He wants me to… to…_

The blond-streaked-brunette cocked her head curiously to the side as she watched Tai contemplate hard over something. She jolted slightly when cinnamon brown eyes locked on her, swirling in mild irritancy and desperation.

"Um… T-Tai… what are you thinking?"

"Michi… go unbury the monstrosities from Kaasan…" 

Micihyo's eyes widened as she realized just what Tai was speaking of.

"Are you…?"

Tai nodded, "We only have a short time. Hurry."

An appreciative gleam sparkled in the amethyst orbs of the club president as he looked around the sitting room of the Okouchi Estate. The room itself was very vast, decorated with many beautiful vases from many Western cultures and filled with exotic and breathtaking flowers. He was perched on the seat of the small grand piano in the corner of the room. Kyoya sat perched in one of the few armchairs, Haruhi seated on one of the small loveseats with Hikaru and Kaoru, and Hunny sat in another armchair while Mori stood silently behind him.

"What's taking him so long?" Hikaru asked softly, concern flickering in his eyes.

Michiyo's younger brother, Nikko, stiffened and quickly hopped up. "Hey, do you guys wanna see what I made the other day at Mommy's shop?"

Hunny giggled, "Sure thing, Ni-chan!"

Each member looked up, raising an eyebrow as Nikko giggled and produced several squares of blue. Haruhi, Mori, Kyoya, and Tamaki were the ones to take them to inspect them. Mori being the only one bold enough to sniff it.

"Soap," he remarked.

"It's soap?" the twins leaned in to sniff the bar in Haruhi's hands. "Blueberry… soap?"

Nikko giggled, beaming in pride. "I made it myself! Isn't it cool?"

Kyoya placed his chin inbetween his fingers, "Why did you choose blueberry?"

He blushed bright red, retrieving his soap from said glasses-wearing prodigy, and holding it tenderly in his hands. Tamaki blinked slowly, smiling suddenly.

"Has the young Yasahiro Nikko caught the eye of a young flower?"

Nikko jolted and held the soap preciously to his chest, "Blueberry is… Shiro-kun's… favorite scent…"

Tamaki turned stark white in realization. _N-Not a girl… but another boy?_

"H-He's my best friend!" Nikko exclaimed.

Hunny smiled before reaching over to touch his shoulder, "I think it's sweet that you'd want to make a special something for your best friend."

"Yeah," Mori smiled, agreeing.

"Oh, Nikko-chan, are you showing them your soap?" Michiyo asked from the doorway.

They all glanced up at the jumper-clad girl. She blushed faintly as she met Hunny's eyes for a moment, nervously brushing a blond strand behind her ear, before closing her eyes and clearing her throat somewhat.

"Thank you all for dropping by. Sorry about the long wait." Michiyo began, "As you all may know, Tai is very reserved… and honestly Ouran wasn't the school that originally Tai had intended on going to after middle school. The only reason that Tai is even going to this school is because of me." Taking a deep breath, "Tai doesn't want any unnecessary attention, and at first was truly reluctant to join your club. However, with help from several of you and befriending you, Tai realized that the secrets that are held so preciously should be shared… and you should know Okouchi Tai. The real Tai."

With the conclusion of her words, Michiyo stepped to the side, and with Nikko's help, opened the double doors.

Time seemed to stop as two loud gasps cut through the air, them belonging to Tamaki and Hikaru. Haruhi, Kyoya, and Kaoru remained silent while Hunny and Mori exchanged a brief glance, showing their suspicions had been confirmed. Amethyst eyes were as wide as dinner plates as the club's president took in a sight he had never believed possible.

Hikaru couldn't draw air into his lungs as light footsteps echoed through the silent room, black flats hitting the mahogany floors. Lithe and pixie like feet fitted into the flats, connected to short yet graceful legs. Frilled, layers of a white skirt fell to the middle of peaches and cream colored thighs. Gold eyes traveled up the flat stomach, concealed by yellow sleeveless top that had a low cut collar and cupped around a slightly curved torso. Shaggy strands, the color of toffee, were pinned back with yellow flower clips and out of large cinnamon colored eyes. Soft pink lips formed an unforgettable shy smile.

"Welcome, friends, to my home." Tai greeted, curtseying politely.

Kyoya chuckled softly as Hikaru staggered to his feet, looking ready to cross the room, but his feet were rooted into place. Disbelief flickered across Hikaru's face, mingled with what could only be relief. Haruhi sat stoically beside him, her hand immediately snagging the belt-loop of his jeans.

"You're a girl… ALL THIS TIME YOU'VE CONCEALED YOUR GENDER?" Tamaki exploded, whirling around on Kyoya. "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, DIDN'T YOU? DIDN'T YOU?"

Kyoya ignored the ranting blond, standing up and crossing the room. He silently took Tai's hand and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss across the backs of her knuckles. Tai's cheeks tinged pink at the small gesture, especially as Kyoya straightened up.

"You truly are a fascinating young woman. I am pleased to see that you have become comfortable enough to show everyone here the truth." Kyoya's eyes glanced down at her chest for a moment, "And I see your self-serving reasoning is starting to blossom, if only a bit."

Tai blushed, looking down at her chest where she had been developing a little more in the past few weeks. Michiyo giggled from where she stood, especially as Hunny skipped over to her side and leaned his chin on her shoulder, gripping her shoulders while the others finally shook off their shock to greet the girl that they had unbeknownst befriended.

"That outfit sure is cute, Tai!" Kaoru winked, "You should wear skirts more often!" 

Tamaki was inspecting her from head to toe, eyes wide as he took in her physical frame. Underneath the uniform, and despite her scrawny size, he was surprised by how lithely the delicate faced first year was.

"Did you perhaps… take ballet as a child?" Tamaki inquired slowly, once the fuss had died down a bit.

Michiyo squealed, "Oh my gosh! How'd you know?"

"Michi!" Tai hissed, glaring at her.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked, head cocking to the side.

Tai flinched, the memories hitting her. In her mind, she found herself looking at her former selves. On one side, her in a white and green soccer uniform. On the other, her back pressed against the others, was herself in a black leotard with white tights, yellow leg warmers, and purple ballet slippers.

Her childhood's greatest joys…

"Her father loved it when she played soccer with the neighborhood kids." Michiyo spoke up softly, "And her mother loved it when we took ballet together. They used to be disappointed whenever Tai would express more interest in soccer, though. She had such a wonderful gift for dancing."

Hikaru's eyes glanced down at Tai's left knee, eyeing the faint pink line near her knee.

"You got hurt… that's why you had to stop."

Tai nodded and glanced at the piano. She had a small flashback, to the time of when Ren, who had a gift for music as well, would come up to the house and play for her to practice too. She remembered doing pirouettes and grand jetes across the mahogany floor, her mother, father, Yuka, Michiyo, and Nikko watching with awe from the couches.

"I was careless," Tai sighed before she looked around them, "So there you go… you now know who I, Okouchi Tai, am."

Blond bangs fell into innocent and inquiring eyes, "But why ever would you hide your precious gender from the other students so willingly? You are beautiful and graceful, like a precious butterfly or perhaps a flower in bloom."

"Because… _these_ weren't here until recently." Tai whispered, blushing as she glanced down at her chest. "I was just sick of being such a late bloomer… of being teased. I just didn't want to be noticed…"

"Aw…"

Tai sweatdropped as she was suddenly sandwiched between a set of twins and a bubbly blond. She sent a look of desperation at Kyoya of all people, who smirked and then snatched Tamaki's shirt and pried him off her. While Tai fended off the twins, she didn't notice Kyoya whisper something to Tamaki, who smiled and then skipped over to the piano.

Everyone froze as a beautiful melody danced through the air. Tears welled up in the corners of Tai's eyes as she listened to the notes, created beautifully from Tamaki's hand. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes, seeing Hunny bowing to Michiyo, who blushed brightly but took his hand and they started to dance. Nikko, who finally put down his blueberry soap, glanced at Mori. He gave a small smile and started to dance with the eight-year-old, so not to leave him out.

"Dance with me, Haruhi!" Kaoru exclaimed, snatching Haruhi's hands before anyone could move, and he twirled her.

Suddenly the sight of Tamaki was blocked from Tai's line of sight. She felt her entire body heat up as Hikaru nervously bowed before her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked softly.

Tai could barely answer him, so she settled for taking his hand. Hikaru straightened, gripping her hand gently while he placed his other hand on the small of her back. She lightly gripped the material of his shirt from where she placed her hand on his shoulder. Their feet moved gracefully across the floor, dancing slowly to the beautiful sounds of the music.

Flaming eyes stared down into shy brown. His lips formed a tender smile, one that made Tai's heart throb painfully. Just seeing him smile that way, that way at her, made her want to cry in happiness.

"Are you… angry with me, Hikaru?" Tai dared to whisper.

Hikaru shook his head, eyes closing and reopening slowly. "No… and besides…" he leaned down, gently nuzzling her cheek before whispering in her ear, "You look… very pretty."

Tai beamed at the compliment, "That means a lot, coming from you."

"Now Kaoru on the other hand," Hikaru sent him a glare that made his twin cringe and scurry further away with an annoyed looking Haruhi. "He's in trouble for keeping secrets. Though I might as well be angry at him if he _had_ told your secret."

She blinked in surprise to hear this, "Why would you get angry at him for telling you my secret?"

"Because… your secrets matter too." Hikaru smiled softly. "I told you, Tai, I like you."

_F-Friends… we have to stay friends!_

Tai didn't understand why her heart was screaming this at her. It was confusing, but the feeling twisting in her gut told her that was how things were supposed to be.

"Just… just a little longer, please, Hikaru…"

"We'll take this as slow as you want, Taiuchi." Hikaru smiled before leaning down to whisper, "I'll wait as long as it takes…"

Her eyes closing, Tai leaned against Hikaru as they continued to dance.

There was a feeling in her chest, a strange one stirring and swirling, and she couldn't help but feel as if someone else's feelings were being ignored at the moment. Someone's whose feelings would become vital to her and how she was to move forward in her life.

If only she knew just how complicated love truly was next to how heartfelt it could be.

**A/N: Yes! Another episode out! I am so rocking at this! I am so very torn right now as well. Team Hikaru or Team Kasanoda… or perhaps Team Kyoya? (lol the last one's just a joke people. I'm not THAT cruel.) So please review, show your support of your fave couple, and I'll have the next episode out ASAP!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	8. Episode 8

**A/N: I feel as excited about the next episode as my readers. Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing :P And yes, ASlaveToWords, I am planning out your request as we speak 3  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope Ouran does not belong to me! Only the creation of blueberry soap XD Oh, and my OCs. Lol.**

**Episode 8**

**Always**

The sound of the telephone ringing echoed through the quiet manor. Nikko and Shiro looked up from practicing the piano in the sitting room, Michiyo looking up from showing Keiru her recipe for her cookies as they heard Tai shout she would get it. They chuckled as she came sliding into the kitchen in her bare feet, having ditched the flats the moment the Host Club had left.

Breathlessly, she answered the phone. "Okouchi residence, Tai speaking."

The familiar gruff stutter was heard on the other end, "H-Hey t-there, T-Tai… h-how are y-you?"

Tai closed her eyes and beamed, "I'm great! How are you, Ritsu?"

Keiru and Michiyo glanced up from the recipe, observing Tai out of the corner of their eyes as they listened in on her end of the conversation.

"G-Good… Hey, s-some of my guys and I… we're g-gonna go play a game of kick-the-can up at the school… w-wanna come along?"

"That sounds fun! I'll be there as soon as I change!"

"G-Great! S-See ya then!"

They hung up, Tai giggling happily before skipping out of the kitchen. The two friends paused and exchanged a look the moment Tai was upstairs and out of earshot.

"Michiyo-senpai, have you ever noticed how… at ease Tai-kun is with Kasanoda?"

"Yeah… she's so shy with everyone else, including Sora-kun and you… but with Kasanoda-kun she's just so… open."

Keiru sighed and said, "Honestly, Sora and I've been fighting a lot recently."

Blue eyes widened, "How come?"

"Because… I think she should be with Kasanoda… if he ever confesses. I mean, Hikaru-san is a nice guy and all… but there's just something so pure about Kasanoda's feelings for Tai-kun, even if she doesn't notice them right now… I think he'd love her always and protect her from anything that could hurt her."

"Aw," Michiyo gushed softly. "That's so sweet…"

Keiru blushed unpleasantly, "T-That's just what I think, anyways…"

"Hmm… what about Sora-kun?"

"He says that Hikaru-san's passion and her personality would compliment nicely. He's also closer to the twins than I am. In fact, out of the club, the only people I've ever even spoken to are Haruhi-san and Tamaki-san."

They fell silent just as Tai came rushing back into the kitchen, her face flushed and her hair down and flying into her face. She was clad in a pair of jeans with an old baggy shirt she had inherited from Keiru that was a soft green with her skate shoes. Tied around her waist was her favorite dark blue hoodie, an inheritance from Sora. She wore a black and blue backwards baseball cap.

"I'm heading to the school. Gonna play a game of kick-the-can with Ritsu and the gang." 

Michiyo beamed, "Alrighty. Have fun and be careful."

Tai laughed, "Feel free to keep Michi company, Keiru-kun! I just know how much Shiro-chan loves to spend time with Nikko-chan."

Keiru blushed, "R-Right…"

The two best friends waved and watched as Tai eagerly left the estate, beaming brightly for the first time in days…

"Hey! Guys!"

Benign brown eyes looked up at the sound of a familiar voice calling from across the field. Tetsuya and several others glanced up as well, all exchanging a knowing look upon recognizing their young lord's supposed best friend. Tetsuya was the only one aware of the fact that Tai was indeed a girl.

"T-Tai!" Kasanoda's face lit up immediately, him scrambling away from the group.

Tai broke into a run and threw her arms around the redhead in a tight and rather affectionate hug. Kasanoda, feeling slightly bolder than usual, slipped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Laughter cut through the air as Tai closed her eyes, arms locked around Kasanoda's neck as he twirled her a few times. The moment her feet touched the ground, she elbowed him in the stomach and placed her hands on her hips.

"Quit that!" she scolded lightly.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry…"

Hands still on her petite hips, the first-year turned to the group of men that worked for the Kasanoda Syndicate with a grin on her face. Tetsuya sweatdropped a little, recognizing the competitive gleam in her eye.

"Alright, boys, let's see who'll end up emerging victorious, shall we?"

The men exchanged a nervous glance, inwardly somewhat groaning over their young lord's invitation to the competitive ex-soccer player.

"Tetsuya-kun's it!" Tai declared, pausing to hug the blond quickly. "Good luck!"

Tetsuya's eyes closed as he gave a weak smile, "I'll be sure to try my best."

They set the can before the blond, before he delivered a nice kick to it. The moment it went soaring through the air, everyone took off in separate directions as Tetsuya chased after it. Kasanoda's heart began to race even faster as Tai snatched his hand, silently chuckling and dragging him into the rose garden maze.

_Why are we…? We normally don't even hide together…_

Kasanoda blushed as red as his locks as he realized he would be completely alone with Tai for a matter of time. Tetsuya always had difficulty in locating the small girl whenever they played this game. They had a small rivalry when it came to it, always trying to one-up the other.

Tai being the victor in most cases…

"This way!" Tai hissed.

Kasanoda glanced over his shoulder, seeing the gazebo and pointing at it as she dragged him past it.

"W-Why not hide t-there?"

"Tetsuya-kun'll look there. He knows that's a good hiding place in the maze."

"Ah…"

They slowed to a walk, both breathing heavily from their sprint. Much to Kasanoda's surprise, Tai didn't release his hand. She actually shifted her hand in his from cupping it to intertwining their fingers. His entire body seemed to heat up, and he was grateful for the fact he had chosen to wear his simple yellow t-shirt, gold medallion necklace, and a pair of tattered black jeans otherwise he would've passed out from heatstroke.

"Ritsu, look!" Tai pointed eagerly in front of them towards a small deformed part of the hedges. "We can crawl through there!" 

"Y-You sure?" Kasanoda eyed the opening a bit warily.

Nodding, she brushed a strand of brown out of her eyes before pulling him down onto the grass with her. Pushing the hedges aside, Tai released Kasanoda's hand only to worm her way through. He hesitated, but jerked his head up at the sound of Tetsuya's voice closing in, before he quickly scrambled his way through the small opening. He kept his pale brown eyes on Tai's shoes.

"Dammit!" He hissed, his leg getting caught on a branch just as he started to emerge on the other side.

Tai blinked and got back down on her hands and knees. She leaned in close, one hand gripping Kasanoda's right shoulder while she leaned over his left. His face burned at the closeness, her scent invading his senses and making it difficult for him to breath. Her warm spring scent washed over him, and he could feel her breath against the side of his neck as she grunted and worked the denim off the branch.

"Here…we…go!" Tai grunted, tugging him free.

Kasanoda jerked forward and lost his balance. The force of the tugging ended up knocking Tai onto her back. The two blushed as Kasanoda's full weight landed on top of her, her legs parted and angled around his waist. Stammering out an incoherent apology, Kasanoda went to scramble off when Tai's hand clamped over his mouth. She placed her other finger to her lips to indicate him to be quiet.

"I thought I heard them over here…" Tetsuya said, mild frustration in his voice from the other side of the hedge.

Hardly daring to breathe, neither adolescent moved a muscle as they heard Tetsuya inspecting the hedges. Unable to find the opening as they had, they waited for the blond to continue onward. Still they didn't move, Tai gently removing her hands and gripping his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him from moving.

Kasanoda felt like he was going to die from embarrassment. The fact alone that he was in this physical and intimate position with Tai was driving him crazy, and the other fact that her competitive nature against Tetsuya made her slightly psychotic made him inwardly groan. He sweatdropped and his arms began to shake from trying to keep himself from falling completely on top of the scrawny bookworm.

"S-Should we move…?" Kasanoda desperately whispered.

Tai shook her head, her face dusting with a tender blush as her fingers started to dance lightly across the backs of his shoulders. Kasanoda stiffened, feeling slight tingles spread across his skin from the tender and delicate touch. Tai smiled at him, unaware of how much torment she was placing on the redhead.

His eyes closed partway and avoided hers, a part of him desperately wanting to give into his desires and kiss her peach colored lips. He tried to avoid looking at her delicately sculpted face, but his eyes kept stealing glances. With a shaky hand, Kasanoda felt himself reaching down to brush his fingers across her cheek.

Tai smiled even more, before surprising him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a warm hug. His heart burst into happiness, but was wrapped with sorrow because of how much torment he was being put through. Completely unaware, Tai was torturing Kasanoda in ways he had never been tortured before.

He forced himself to pull up some, but Tai refused to let him climb off her in the small space. He realized they were in one of the triangle shaped areas of the hedges, where a part of the maze connected. There was barely any room to maneuver, even if they tried to sit up, and that would only result in being scraped and entangled with even more branches.

_No wonder she won't lemme up!_

Flattered by her thought out concern, Kasanoda finally allowed himself to stare down into Tai's eyes. The large cinnamon brown orbs were laughing, dancing in the most happiness he had seen in them in a long time. His heart swelled at the sight, and Tai blinked slowly at the undeniable tenderness that filled his benign gaze.

"Are you havin' fun… with me?" Kasanoda dared to whisper.

Tai nodded and replied just as softly, "I always have fun with you, Ritsu. You're one of my best friends. I love spending time with you…" Her eyes closed partway and she looked away shyly, "No matter how much my heart is hurting, you're always the one who manages to make me smile and laugh, even though deep down all I want to do is cry…"

"And I'll always comfort you when you cry… I'll always just hold you."

"I… I like it… when you hold me." Tai admitted. "I feel… safe."

_S-She… feels safe with me?_

"T-Tai… y-you know I-I'd n-never… h-hurt you…"

"Of course, Ritsu. You're always protecting me, even from myself."

Eyes clenching shut, Kasanoda began to tremble in nervousness.

_Say it! Tell her how you feel!_

He felt her touch his face, his eyes opening and staring down to see her smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Ritsu…" 

Kicking himself, Kasanoda unfortunately let his cowardice take back over. He nodded, unable to speak, and slowly just leaned down and buried his face into her shoulder. Tai blinked and rubbed his back, assuming he needed comforting.

In a way he did, because he hated himself so much for being unable to just speak those three precious words…

Time seemed to drift by in silence and anticipation. The sun was starting to set when they finally heard Tetsuya's exasperated sigh.

"Alright, fine, you two win! Come out! I'll declare you eternal victor, Tai-kun!"

Tetsuya jolted as a very loud "YES!" came from behind him. Whirling around, he gaped in surprise to see Tai dancing around. Kasanoda emerged and brushed the dirt off his shirt and arms, sweatdropping and sighing as the bookworm danced her victory dance.

"How did you… where did… oh nevermind." Tetsuya sighed and smiled, "Great game."

Tai finally cleared her throat and shook his hand, "Definitely. We'll have to play again sometime."

"You two had me searching for a good hour… maybe longer." Tetsuya groaned.

Tai giggled, eyes closing and arms crossing behind her innocently.

The blond then bowed before Kasanoda, "Well, we have a lot of work we need to go and attend to. I'll see you back at the house, young lord."

Blushing faintly, Kasanoda nodded, "T-Thanks, T-Tetsuya…"

Waving, they watched Tetsuya turn and head out of the maze. Tai continued to beam still, before glancing at Kasanoda. He cringed and blushed hotly, averting his gaze quickly. Tai blinked and blushed slightly before she bit her lip.

"So… um… we should start heading back." Tai indicated in the direction Tetsuya had disappeared with her thumb.

Nodding, Kasanoda started to follow her. He placed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He fought with himself, angry over not taking the chance and telling her how he felt.

Ever second that slipped away sent Tai moving closer toward the path that would inevitably lead the way to Hitachiin Hikaru. As painful as that reality was, Kasanoda knew it was only a matter of time before Tai ended up falling in love with the devilish twin. He was running out of time.

The conclusion hit him hard. He didn't need an answer, but he did need to act. He needed her to open her eyes, to see she had other choices, other options.

He needed her to know that he needed her. That she had his heart in her grasp and there was no letting go for him. He needed to tell her _now_.

"Tai…"

It happened before she could even react to her name being spoken. One moment, Tai was walking in front of him, about to turn around when suddenly a strong grasp clasped around her wrist and whirled her around. Cinnamon orbs widened in shock as Kasanoda's free hand gripped her shoulder, the other still holding her wrist in a vice-like grip, and his lips timidly covered her mouth.

She blinked frantically, unsure what was going on at first. Her eyes took in his closed eyes, and the desperation etched on his blushing face before they slowly closed. Her heart wasn't racing like it had when Hikaru had kissed her, but it was being enveloped in what could only be tender warmth.

She didn't understand why her lips responded to his, seeking his too, just as timidly. Her eyes began to close and she felt herself lean on her tiptoes. Her face was warm, but it was a pleasant warmth, just like the fuzzy warm feeling in her chest.

The kiss wasn't fire…

Nevertheless, it was soft.

Tender.

Like rose petals being pressed against her lips, lightly brushing and caressing, gentle and sweet.

Kasanoda hesitated before pulling back, brown eyes opening and staring into each others gaze for a full minute. The only sound was trembling breath, laced with bewilderment. His fingers finally unclasped themselves from around her delicate wrist, and he released her shoulder and took a small step back. Tai was paralyzed, the initial shock from Kasanoda's abrupt kiss still lingering.

"T-Tai… I love you." Kasanoda confessed. "I've… always loved you. And… I want you to choose me. I want you to be with me…" He blushed and then choked out, "D-Doesn't h-have t-to be r-right now b-but… I-I want y-you to b-be happy! Even if it's… even it's not… with me…"

Lowering his head, rose red bangs hid his eyes, filled with heartbreak at the very thought of Tai choosing Hikaru.

"R-Ritsu…"

Without warning, Kasanoda whirled on his heel and took off, leaving Tai among the roses…

**A/N: Gwah, I am SO TORN! T_T Please review…**

**Btw, I have officially chosen themes for the pairings!**

**Ritsu/Tai – Dearly Beloved (reprise version) from Kingdom Hearts II**

**Hikaru/Tai – Secret from Vampire Knight.**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	9. Episode 9

**A/N: Two paths to tread. Fire is passionate and burning. Water is calm and soothing. What will Tai's choice be?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

**Episode 9**

**Realization**

_Ritsu is… in love with me._

No matter how many times Tai thought those words, her mind was having problems wrapping around the concept that her protector, her best friend, was in love with her. She stared aimlessly out the floor-to-ceiling window of her bedroom through the parted curtains at the night sky. Her hands gripped the edge of the mattress and her legs were crossed.

"W-When? H-How? W-Why?" Tai whispered softly.

How could she have been so blind not to see the heartfelt feelings that Kasanoda Ritsu obviously held very dearly for her?

Very slowly, she brought her hand up to her lips, her fingertips barely against the sensitive skin and tracing them. Her eyes fluttered closed as she recalled every heated, passionate burning that had danced across her lips from Hikaru's kiss. Her heart picked up speed, beating rhythmically in her breast.

Her eyes opened as she brought her hand to her chest, resting it over her furiously pounding heart. Her fingers gripped the soft cotton of her green shirt, clenching it tightly in her fists as she clenched her eyes shut again. A stab of pain shot through her chest and made her hunch over slightly, a whimper escaping her lips as she fought the scorching pain in her throat.

_I-I never wanted it to turn out like this! How was I supposed to realize he felt that way? I just thought we were close, like I am with Keiru and Sora! But… He… Ritsu is in __**love**__ with me!_

Memories started hitting her from all sides.

She remembered first meeting Kasanoda in the Gardening Club. The club president had steered her toward him, introduced them, obviously pleased with the fact that another 'boy' had joined the club after so long. Kasanoda had warmed up to Tai immediately, Tai surprisingly comfortable with the first time he called her by her first name without an honorific.

It just felt… right.

It had only been a couple of weeks since she had joined the club when he had accidentally walked in on her. She had been with Michiyo, helping her clean up from an accident in the art room, and she had been trying to clean her blazer up. Kasanoda had walked in just as Michiyo had tripped, snagging Tai's dress shirt sleeve and the buttons had flown off and Tai's sports bra had been exposed.

Tai blushed, falling sideways and curling up on the bed, groaning as she covered her eyes with her forearm. More memories unburied themselves. Every smile, every laugh hit her so hard it made tears come to her eyes.

"I-I wanna talk to someone!" Tai rolled onto her stomach and whimpered. "But going to Michi for love advice won't help! And Kei-kun and Sora-kun would only react poorly! I can't call Tamaki-senpai or Kyoya-senpai… Kaoru-niisan can't get involved because it involves Hikaru-kun!" She raked her fingers through her toffee locks, angrily pulling at them in frustration. "I dunno what to do!"

She scrambled to her hands and knees a moment later, brown orbs widening in realization of who she _could_ call and talk to. Scrambling across the bed, Tai's small hands snagged the cord of her phone charger and pulled it up until she caught sight of her small silver and black phone dangling from it. She unplugged it and flipped it open, scrolling through the list of contacts until finally her eyes took in the kanjis that spelled the name 'Fujioka Haruhi'. She hastily pressed the call button and pressed the phone to her ear.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

Tai's eyes clenched shut tightly with every ring, biting down hard on her lip as she prayed the other bookworm would answer. Finally, half-way through the fifth ring, Haruhi's voice reached Tai's ear.

"Tai-kun? Is something the matter?"

"H-Haruhi-kun!" Tai blurted out, mainly in relief to hear Haruhi's voice. "I-I n-need to talk!"

"What's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"Er… well…" Tai took a shaky breath, "Haruhi… I know it's late but… I think I need to see you. Talk to you in person…"

There was only a slight hesitance in Haruhi's voice, "Sure… where do you want to meet?"

Tai could only think of one place.

"In front of the school. In thirty minutes."

"Okay. I'll see you there."

"Thanks, Haruhi-kun…"

"It's not a problem. We're friends. I'll see you in a half-an-hour. Bye."

"B-Bye…"

Tai closed the phone and hung her head, slowly sliding off the bed, and untying the hoodie from around her waist. She pulled it on mechanically, zipping it up partway, and retrieving the baseball cap from the bed post. She pulled it on backwards, fitting her bangs through the back, before tiptoeing across the room and creeping down the hallway.

"Hey, stop trying to clean me with your blueberry soap, Shiro-chan!" Keiru whined from downstairs.

Shiro's voice cackled, carrying through the silent manor. "Take that, cousin!"

"N-Nikko-chan!" Michiyo exclaimed, her voice full of bewilderment.

Tai hesitated near the doorway to the living room, where Michiyo was trying to help Keiru with some of his history homework and the two grade-schoolers were tormenting their older relatives with their soap and soapy sponges. She quickly crept past the moment Shiro pulled Keiru into a headlock and Nikko tackled Michiyo to the floor, sitting on top of her. The two boys grinned at each other, eyes closed at their accomplishment.

Shaking her head, Tai slipped out the doors and hurried down the front steps of the manor. She hurried toward the garage finding their personal driver, Raike, watching television on the small TV. He jolted when he noticed Tai standing in the doorway.

"Oh, Ojōsama! Are you needing to leave?" Raike glanced at his watch and frowned.

Tai shyly looked at her shoe, digging the toe of it against the cold concrete floor.

"Um… if you wouldn't mind driving me… I need to go to the school."

Raike looked up, seeing the distress on Tai's face. "Of course, Ojōsama, right away."

He hopped to his feet and quickly opened the backdoor of the car for her. Thanking him softly, Tai slid inside and buckled up, staring aimlessly out the window as Raike scurried into the drivers' seat and pulled out. Not a word was exchanged between them as they drove down the streets, heading in the direction of Ouran Academy.

Tai leaned forward the moment Raike slowed down in front of the school, tossing a wad of bills into his lap. "Go buy something for yourself. You work too hard and get paid much less than you deserve."

"But Ojōsama –"

Tai shut the door and leaned against the window, "I'll text you when I need you to come and get me, Raike-san!"

Blinking, he watched as she turned and ran down the block and towards the gates. Sighing, Raike started to pull away, watching his young mistress lean against the wall and check the time on her phone before he drove away.

Tai took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. _She should be here soon… I'm a bit early. There wasn't as much traffic as I expected._

The night air was chillier than anticipated, however. Tai hugged herself, bringing the warmth of Sora's old hoodie closer around her body. No matter how many times she washed it and Keiru's old shirt and wore it, their scents still clung to the cloth like old memories. She brought her palms to her face, the sleeves covering half of her hands from being two sizes too big, and she inhaled Sora's scent.

He smelled like chocolate, the opposite of Keiru's vanilla scent. She inhaled the mixture, regretting not going to them with her problems for the first time since she had befriended the pair. They always seemed to understand in ways Michiyo couldn't, and she always understood her feminine needs when they couldn't.

One thing was for certain. Tai would be entirely lost without any of them. They were her lifelines when she felt she was drowning, suffocating in the world she lived in yet barely comprehended. Her world was her escape, but she could feel it shattering.

Pretty soon, she would be forced to join this world…

She flinched as she realized that her choice also affected her even more deeply than her heart. Not only would she chose who she would give her heart too, she would also be chosing which world she would enter. The twins' world or everyone elses.

The twins' world was so much more isolated. She knew they would welcome her with open arms. She was so close to both of them already…

However, the temptation to finally push aside her fears and enter the other world was starting to appeal to her. So long as she had Kasanoda by her side, he would protect her and help her adjust. He had said so himself that he wanted her in his world.

Tai began to shift her weight from her right leg to her left, bouncing on the balls of her feet in anticipation of Haruhi's arrival. The confusion was thickening, swirling around her and making it difficult to think straight. Her cheeks tinged pink from the cold, and she heard the leaves rustle slightly in the breeze.

"Hurry, Haruhi-kun… this place is creepy!" Tai heard herself mutter, goosebumps rising all over her arms.

She jumped as headlights suddenly landed on her. Suddenly the slamming of car doors rang through the air. Tai squinted, jolting as she heard not one but two voices call her name.

"Tai!"

She blinked, startled by the sight of Tamaki and Haruhi approaching her. She looked between them, thoroughly confused by the blond's appearance with the brunette's. Haruhi gave a sigh and weak smile of apology.

"What is wrong, beloved niece?" Tamaki inquired, gripping her hands. "You're hands are freezing!" Frantically, the Eurasian began to rub them between his warm and larger hands to warm them.

Tai looked at Haruhi, "Haruhi-kun, why is Tamaki-senpai here too?"

Haruhi sweatdropped, "I didn't have a ride and he was over for dinner…"

Tai groaned slightly, "Senpai, as much as I adore you, I just wanted to talk to Haruhi-kun about my problems!"

Tamaki went white with shell shock at her blunt rejection. While he crouched against the wall of the school, Haruhi ignored him and pulled Tai a few feet away. Worry flickered across the large doe-like orbs.

"What's wrong, Tai-kun?"

She felt a hot blush creep its way up her neck to her face as she started to fidget, pressing the fingertips of her index fingers together repeatedly. Haruhi blinked, cocking her head slightly in confusion and blinking. Tai whimpered and continued to fidget, desperate to find the words.

"C'mon, Tai-kun, tell me!"

"I… Ritsu-confessed-to-me!" Tai blurted out in one breath.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "He… what? Casanova _confessed_ to you?"

Tamaki was by their sides in a heartbeat, "He confessed his feelings to you? What did you say? Did you reject him?"

"I…I didn't get a chance to say anything! He took off… after he told me he wants me to chose… and for me to just chose what'll make me happy…"

"Chose? What do you mean by 'chose'?"

"...Chose between H-Hikaru…and him…"

Haruhi's face went stoic while Tamaki gasped slightly.

"I don't want to hurt either one of their feelings… I don't know what to do…" Tai sniffled, the urge to cry very strong.

Tamaki's arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a comforting embrace while Haruhi stood there, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Tai…"

Cinnamon brown eyes looked up as Haruhi spoke slowly, desperately attempting to keep her voice steady.

"Don't… don't chose Hikaru." Haruhi said bluntly.

"W-Why not?" Tai managed to breathe.

Haruhi's words sliced through her. She already knew how she felt about Hikaru. He was her first crush, her first kiss. All she wanted was to see him happy…

Haruhi turned to face Tai, legs angled and eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't want you to pick Hikaru. Think about it, Tai. What you feel for him is infatuation. Even though you say that appearance doesn't matter to you, you know deep down that Hikaru is handsome to you. He's a Host. He knows how to charm and he knows how to captivate girls. I'm not saying that Hikaru doesn't care about you, but what if you chose him and he realizes he has stronger feelings for someone else? He isn't _in love with you_. Casanova… Casanova is."

Tai couldn't speak, taken aback by Haruhi's words.

"Fire dies away, but water last longers." Tamaki whispered softly, sadly agreeing with Haruhi.

Haruhi took a deep breath, "I don't want to see anyone get hurt. The choice is yours, but that's my advice to you. Think about it. Think it over, and think it over hard. Love is something I'm not good with when it comes to myself, but when it comes to others… I understand."

"Have you ever been in love, Haruhi?" Tai dared to whisper, finally finding her feeble voice.

Haruhi blushed faintly, before boldly staring into Tamaki's eyes. She didn't answer, but she didn't have too. Tamaki was the only one who didn't realize what had just passed between the two girls, a secret bond by their hearts and friendship to not be spoken.

"Think back, Tai-kun… think back to the day you started to cry at the club because everything was just so hard… don't you remember who you cried out for? Don't you remember whose comfort you rejected?"

Toffee strands fell into widening orbs as the final wall shattered.

And then Fujioka Haruhi said the words that made the last pieces fall...

"You've been in love with Casanova, Tai-kun, and you've been in love with him the entire time…"

**A/N: Leave it to Haruhi… gotta love her blunt personality -_-' Reviews would be nice!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	10. Episode 10

**A/N: Gotta love Haruhi… that's all I gotta say XD  
**

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, Ouran Host Club DOES belong to me! XD … What are you, crazy? Hell no. Wish it did but at the same time I couldn't be able to handle the fans XD**

**Episode 10**

**Obvious**

Things didn't go back to normal. The small sliver of hope that they would swiveled up and died as Tai forced herself to think only about her school work during the day. As much as it killed her, Tai skipped every Gardening Club meeting over the week that passed since Kasanoda's confession and her epiphany.

Tai hated herself on a new level, far past the one that had originated for being a late bloomer and just different from everyone else. She hated the fact she had been completely oblivious even though her feelings for Kasanoda had been almost as obvious as his had been for her. It had taken her very close friend to shatter her walls to make her realize how much she really cared for the redhead.

Why was it that in most cases, when two people fell in love with each other, it was obvious to everyone else but them?

Sora and Keiru could tell that something had happened, but neither could break the guarded wall Tai had thrown around herself. It was so strong that not even Michiyo could find a way around it. She threw herself into her school work, counting down the days until her parents' return. Her avoidance of both Hikaru and Kasanoda didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the club, but Kasanoda would turn bright red and lower his gaze, quickly shuffling past whenever they would see each other in the halls.

He was giving her the time and the space, not pressuring her into her decision…

Hikaru, on the other hand, didn't like how he was being ignored suddenly. Everyone else was tight-lipped, the only ones not aware of the situation being the twins. They others had agreed it was best for things to work out naturally, and since it had pained Kaoru to keep one secret from his twin, it wouldn't be wise to put him in the same predicament.

Kana and Tsukasa returned from their trip, finding Michiyo and Tai studying heavily for mid-terms, despite the fact they were still weeks away. Not really seeing anything out of place, they let it go on. Only Yuka noticed a change in her 'second daughter's' behavior, but with a pleading look from her child, she decided it was best not to pry. That weekend went by with Tai barely leaving her room only for meals and the occasional bathroom break, a word barely spoken.

Monday morning ticked by. The moment Raike dropped Michiyo and Tai off at the gates and they were about to head inside, a pair of strong hands snatched Tai's shoulder. Jolting, she found herself whirled around, frantic gold eyes burning through her and making guilt burn her heart. Hikaru tightened his grip, desperation on his face.

"Please, Taiuchi! If I've done something, tell me! I can't handle you ignoring me like this! Just what did I do wrong?"

Clenching her eyes shut, Tai managed to jerk free and take several steps back. Hikaru went to take a step forward, but Kaoru blocked him with an arm. He shot a glance at his twin, seeing how serious Kaoru's face had become, and he frowned as he watched Tai slowly open her eyes.

"Tai… please…" 

She found her voice, keeping it deadpan as she spoke. "After school… the prep room… we'll talk then."

It was time to stop the waltz of the damned. It was time to break the devil's heart. As much as it pained her to know what she was about to do, Tai realized she couldn't keep the love game up any longer. The only thing that would do was worsen the pain in the end.

She loved Kasanoda Ritsu. Denying it now would only shatter whatever pieces of her heart remained after all the heartbreak she had been suffering through. Now was the time to put an end to it, once and for all.

"O…Okay." Hikaru barely whispered, eyes wide as he watched Tai silently turn and walk away.

Kaoru glanced at his twin from the corner of his eyes, his heart heavy as he looked back at Tai's retreating figure. His heart pounded fiercely in his chest, dread weaving its way through his senses and ensnaring him.

_Maybe I was wrong… maybe in the end… I should've paid more attention to the outcome… the outcome where my brother's heart just may very well end up broken again…_

Taking Hikaru's hand, Kaoru faked a smile and led his brother to class, dreading what may happen at the end of the day…

Haruhi sighed as she sat at a table with Kyoya, watching how anxious Hikaru had become. Chocolate brown orbs closed halfway, the minor sting of guilt eating at her. She knew that once he left those double doors at the end, he would find himself in a world of heartache.

Her reasoning for telling Tai to pick Kasanoda was feelings of protection. Of love for a best friend. She had already broken Hikaru's heart once, and she didn't want to see him falsely loved. As much as it bothered her, Haruhi wasn't a fool, and she could tell that the main reason for Hikaru's infatuation with the other bookworm was because of the similarities they shared in personality. Tai was like a soul sister to her, someone she could relate too.

Hikaru had set himself up for heartbreak the moment he started liking Okouchi Tai.

Haruhi bit down on her lip, her clammy palms gripping the black material of her pants as she dug her nails into her knees. Her heart picked up slight speed as she watched Tamaki from across the room. No matter how much the truth of it eluded her and was misconceived to her, Haruhi couldn't deny she could relate to Tai in many ways, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

Even if she couldn't confess it just yet, Haruhi knew she was in love with Tamaki.

That's how she knew Tai had been in love with Kasanoda. Because Tai had fallen without realizing it. She had tripped over love, cascading just like Haruhi had because of Tamaki. Their love stories were different, but the key similarities were what pushed Haruhi to help Tai realize her feelings before making a mistake that would end up destroying not only herself, but Hikaru as well.

Haruhi did love Hikaru… like that of a brother.

Her sweet, misguided brother…

The sound of the door opening caught their attention. Obsidian, deep gray, honey brown, amethyst, topaz, and chocolate orbs glanced out of the corner of their eyes as the doors opened all the way. Standing her ground with her head held high, Tai gripped the door handle, regret etched across her delicately sculpted face.

"Tai…" Kaoru whispered softly from standing beside Tamaki.

Hikaru sucked in his breath sharply, watching as Tai closed the doors softly behind her. Without saying a word, she headed straight for the prep room doors. She paused, toffee bangs hiding her eyes as she parted her lips.

"Hikaru…"

He glanced at Kaoru first, then at Haruhi, before swallowing and following Tai into the room. The moment the doors shut behind them, Kaoru's eyes slammed shut and his heart howled in pain. Tamaki's hand found its way to the twin's shoulder, gripping it tenderly as his amethyst eyes glossed over.

Haruhi looked down in her reflection of her tea, her eyes closing as she waited for Tai to make the right choice…

Gold eyes were wide as cinnamon brown finally locked onto them, glossing over and filled with sorrow and remorse. His heart began to race unpleasantly, gripping and throbbing in a way that was hauntingly familiar. He felt his hands clench tightly, his nails biting into the skin of his palms as he tried to suppress the dread hitting him. It knotted his stomach and Hikaru almost couldn't breathe.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he whispered, terrified of the response.

Tai looked away, biting her lip painfully. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry that I have to do this…"

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

Every heartbeat was distinguishable, standing out, pounding in dreadful anticipation…

The tears began to fall, slipping down her peaches and cream face. Her fists rubbed her eyes as she tried to stop them. Hikaru eliminated the space, gripping her shoulders.

"D-Don't… p-please don't cry…"

Tai sniffed and tried to fight her tears. She couldn't, because she knew she was crying for the inevitable. She was crying for the heartbreak that Hikaru would be crying over later.

"Tai, what's wrong? Tell me…"

"H-Hikaru," she hiccupped, hugging him tightly.

He started to wrap his arms around her, but Tai pushed him away and shook her head fiercely. She backtracked away from him until her back hit the wall. She stared up at him, large innocent brown eyes glossed over painfully. Her tear streaked face held an expression of true agony. Hikaru felt his heart throb at the sight of it, his memory unfortunately locking it away instantly to never be forgotten.

He seized the moment. He didn't understand the desperation that hit him so forcefully. All he knew was he needed to kiss her like he had never kissed anyone before, as if it was the last fight he could put up.

Heat exploded all around them. Arms locked around a petite waist, fingers entwining in amber spikes, and lips sought each other heatedly. Hikaru pressed Tai's small frame against him as tightly as he dared. He could feel her heart racing wildly.

Tai felt more tears slip down her face. Her heart wasn't in the kiss, and she could feel Hikaru sensing it, only pushing him to kiss harder. She wished she could pull away, but the part of her that cared and didn't want to wound him so deeply allowed it to continue. Guilt pierced her, the thought of Kasanoda making her chest tighten.

"Hi…ka…ru…" Tai finally managed to murmur against his mouth. "N-No…"

The reality hit him hard, his arms loosening and slowly Tai's feet hit the floor. She leaned against the wall, feeling him lightly grip her waist as he buried his face into her shoulder. No words had to be spoken. He knew what she was doing.

"We're… never going to be together… are we?"

"N-No… I'm s-sorry…"

He gave a haunted laugh, "Let me guess… Bossa Nova, huh?"

Tai swallowed hard, "I'm…"

Slowly, Hikaru straightened up, trying to hide the pain. "It's not like I haven't had my heart broken before… I'll be fine." Slowly, Hikaru tilted his head and pressed a lingering and chaste kiss to her cheek. "I'm happy for you…"

"H-Hikaru…."

He bit his lip, shaking his head.

"Don't apologize anymore. I don't want you to feel guilty over this. You listened to your heart… I just came a long a little too late is all. He loves you. I won't ever deny that. He loves you and he would do anything in the world for you… even sacrifice everything, including his love, just for your happiness…"

Hikaru shoved his hands into his pockets. He watched as bewilderment crossed her face and she started to sob quietly, her body convulsing and her chest heaving as tears slipped down her face. Her knees shook, air finding a difficult way into her lungs.

"W-We're s-still f-friends?" she croaked.

Hikaru gave a weak smile, "Yeah… forever and always." he promised softly, wiping the corner of his glossy eyes with his sleeve. "Just… don't worry about me… 'kay? I…I got Kaoru…" Looking away, Hikaru inwardly cursed as he fought the rush of tears.

The last thing he wanted was for Tai to see him cry, to know that _she_ had been the cause of his tears.

"H-Hika…Hikaru…" Tai sobbed his name.

"Don't cry for me, Taiuchi…" Hikaru whispered, looking away now. "I'm not worth it. Don't ever regret your feelings for Bossa Nova. You two… you two deserve each other. I guess… deep down I knew this was going to happen… I was prepared for the heartache. I could sense it when you kept stalling, telling me we just needed to stay friends for now… Subconsciously, you were waiting to realize you were already in love with someone else."

Tai staggered forward, interlocking her fingers behind his back, burying her face into his chest. Wincing, his hands slowly rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down before she went into hyperventilation from her sobs. Topaz eyes closed, Hikaru burying his face into her toffee locks and inhaling her scent.

"We'll be the best of friends… I'll learn to love you like Kaoru loves you… Promise."

"B-But…"

"It's okay…" he whispered sincerely, "Third times the charm, right?"

Tai sniffled, "I-I guess…"

He placed a chaste kiss to the top of her head, "Just let me go… walk forward… find your way into that world that once terrified you."

Without warning, Tai felt Hikaru leave her arms. Her body was immobilized; the last sight that she took in was Hikaru's weak smile before he disappeared behind the doors, leaving her alone.

In that one instant, the dance with the devil finally ended. Her partner had left, and the only thing she could do now was walk forward.

Very slowly, her lips formed a whisper, "'Even the devil cries when he looks around hell and realizes he's all alone…'"

With those thoughts, Tai wiped away the last of her tears for Hitachiin Hikaru, brushed herself off, took a deep breath, and opened the doors.

She took the first steps down the path that would lead her to the gates.

She would finally leave her isolated world behind…

And find somewhere to belong in the world with the man she loved with her entire being.

**A/N: ;_; I feel so bad for Hikaru right now! (blows heavily into hanky) That was hard to write… I feel horrible now… I'M A HORRID PERSON! (hides behind Nekozawa's cloak)**

**Divine Child: (only here to take over for a few minutes while authoress composses herself) Um… review please? **

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	11. Episode 11

**A/N: -sniffs- Hikaru T_T**

**DC: (sighs) I shall take over… Thanks for the reviews and support! Only a few more episodes left! Let's see what happens!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do own my OCs; Ouran, however, I do not… T_T**

**Episode 11**

**Determination**

"How did it go?" Michiyo asked softly.

Tai slipped her blazer off, tying it around her waist and pushing up the sleeves of her dress shirt. Their loafers hit the concrete of the sidewalk in a steady motion. For once, the two had decided to let Raike have the afternoon off and walk home. The weather was perfect, gently warm. It was the perfect opportunity to fill Michiyo in on all that she had missed.

"Hikaru… did most of the talking." Tai murmured, her fingers gripping tighter around the strap of her school bag. "He knew what was happening before I could actually even tell him…"

"Did he… take it okay?"

"He acted like he did, but I think… honestly… he did that so I wouldn't feel guilty. I never wanted to hurt him but… I'm not sure why… my heart chose Ritsu."

"You don't have to answer why. Hearts work in mysterious ways…"

Nodding, Tai ran her fingers through her locks, brushing them out of her face and tying them back with a rubber band. Strands poked out from the messy ponytail, resting on the nape of her neck and on her cheekbones. Michiyo tugged at the collar of her yellow dress.

"So when are you going to tell Kasanoda-kun?"

"I'd like to wait a couple of days, to be honest…" Tai sweatdropped, "I'm kinda nervous and scared… Not even sure how I should even approach him on it."

Blue eyes closed as Michiyo gave her a confident smile, "Hmm… well, you should just try and relax like you usually do whenever you're with him!"

Tai was frowning, however. The third-year noticed after a few minutes of silence. Michiyo watched as Tai silently walked beside her, one arm crossed over her stomach and holding up her elbow. Her chin rested in her palm, her fingers lightly tapping her cheek as she thought long and hard. Her brown eyes watched the cracks in the sidewalk as she thought.

Michiyo chewed on her lip before daring to ask, "What? Is something else wrong?"

"Do you remember how Kaasan first reacted when she found out about Ritsu?"

"Yeah… she looked worried…"

Tai paled and looked at Michiyo, "Michi… imagine how _Otosan_ is going to react."

The petite girl froze, eyes transfixed in utter horror. The two girls found themselves shuddering and pale, even more reluctant to head home than before. Their paces slowed immensely.

"I can't tell Ritsu how I feel until I get Otosan's permission…"

"I'm not so sure this is going to go over too well…"

Tai groaned, pressing the heels of her palms against her temples. They hadn't realized they had stopped right in front of an open gate of a dojo. The sound of a broom sweeping against concrete came to a halt.

"Tai-kun…?"

Eyes widening, Tai slowly turned her head in the direction that she heard her name being addressed. A familiar blond closed his eyes, a smile crossing his lips as he inclined his head to the side, his wavy ponytail trailing over his shoulder. Michiyo blinked, pointing between them as a question mark formed overhead.

"You two know each other?"

Tai was pale as her eyes took in the sign on the post that read broadly 'Kasanoda Syndicate'.

"You must be Yasahiro Michiyo," the blond stepped forward and extended his hand, "I'm Tetsuya. I work for the young lord, Ritsu."

Michiyo saw the sign and gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "Oh no! He's not home, right?"

Tetsuya shook his head, "He has been, unfortunately, been staying at the Gardening Club until dark."

Tai gripped her strap harder, "It's because of what happened, isn't it?"

"He's been incredibly secretive… I'm not sure what's going on. Ever since we played kick-the-can, he's locked himself in his room other than to go to school." Tetsuya sighed, obviously very concerned about his friend. "Do you know what's wrong, Tai-kun?"

Blushing hotly, Tai started to shake and bit her lip. Michiyo closed her eyes, patting her taller friend on the back. Tetsuya blinked innocently.

"Well, Tetsuya-san, are you aware that Kasanoda-kun is absolutely madly in love with Tai?" Michiyo giggled.

Tai fainted backwards at the blunt statement while Tetsuya rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I knew he had a crush on her, but he's in love with her, you say?"

"Mm-hmm! He confessed to her after playing kick-the-can! Kissed her too!"

Tai shot up, "Michi!" she screeched out of embarrassment.

A startled gasp escaped the toffee-haired girl as she abruptly found herself being pulled to her feet and enveloped in a joyful hug. Tetsuya hugged her so tightly, Tai felt breathing becoming a hard thing to do. The twenty-two-year-old blond cheered.

"You must feel the same! I could tell from the start!"

"T-Tet…a-air!" 

He released the brunette, watching as she coughed and tried to retrieve her vital air. Once Tai had recovered she finally met Tetsuya's dancing orbs. She gave a slight nod, wordlessly telling him he was right. He reached down and ruffled her hair gently.

"I'm glad that it's you," Tetsuya whispered. "I'm so very glad that you feel the same way towards him too…"

Tai nodded again, clenching her eyes shut painfully. Tetsuya sensed the fear within the young girl and frowned. He gripped her shoulders.

"What? What's wrong?"

"She's got to go and tell Tsukasa-otosan…"

"Your father?"

Another timid nod.

Tetsuya's frown deepened as he scratched his chin, "Hmm, it would be best for you to get acquainted with his father as well…" He jolted at the horrified expression on Tai's face, "N-Not now of course! In time! In time!"

"A-Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?" Tai exclaimed, clutching her chest.

"N-No!"

Michiyo giggled, "Okay, calm down."

Taking several gulps of air, Tai tried to calm her nerves.

"Look, let's just go and be honest with Tsukasa-otosan… Tell them how you truly fear. The worst case scenario would be this turning out like Romeo and Juliet…"

Sweatdropping, Tai's palm connected with her forehead. "I pray to God not…"

_Romeo and Juliet didn't feel like what Ritsu and I feel… I can guarantee that…_

"Tetsuya-kun, what… what do you think?" Tai whispered softly.

Tetsuya smiled softly as he replied, "I believe you can do this. Your feelings are true and pure. I doubt there will be any complications. Just… take a breath, head home, and tell your parents how you feel."

"R-Right,"

"Think we can do it?" Michiyo asked softly, reaching over to squeeze Tai's hand.

Tai swallowed hard, "We'll never know unless we try…"

Tetsuya smiled, "That's the spirit," he paused and glanced up, "Um…"

Slowly, they turned and saw the frozen statue that was Kasanoda. His face was bright pink, his body rigid, and his brown eyes locked on Tai. A heated blush crossed her face as their eyes met. Without warning, Tai tore her eyes away from his and took off, brushing against him as she ran out of the gateway. Michiyo jolted, apologized, and ran after the other brunette.

"Y-Young lord…"

Kasanoda went to hurry inside, but Tetsuya snagged his sleeve. Kasanoda went to jerk free, but the expression on Tetsuya's face made him freeze. The blond tightened his grip ever so slightly.

"You need to confront your feelings…"

Kasanoda looked away, "Dunno what you're talking about!"

"Just… don't give up." Tetsuya whispered. "We're all here for you, to support and care for you always. You are our young lord and our friend. We have faith in you."

Benign brown orbs blinked at the sudden words as Tetsuya released his arm. Without another word, the blond returned to his chores as Kasanoda glanced over his shoulder and at the distant figures that were Tai and Michiyo.

He closed his eyes partway, _It's her choice… even if she breaks my heart, I just want her to be happy. That's all I want…_

He turned on his heel and disappeared into the dojo to confront his father with the truth…

"Kaasan, Otosan, are you home?" Tai called out the moment she stepped inside the front door.

Kana's reply came from the sitting room, "We're in here, honey."

Tai took a deep breath, her clammy hands slowly removing her bag and hanging it near the front door. She glanced at Michiyo, who gave an encouraging nod. Her breathing staggered as she slowly headed for the sitting room. She stepped inside, seeing her mother seated beside their father. It appeared as if they were going over some papers.

"May...May I talk to you both?" the words finally spilt out.

Tsukasa's eyes glanced up, noting the seriousness on his only child's face. Michiyo lingered at the doorway, blue eyes lowered as well. Kana blinked her auburn orbs and exchanged a look with her beloved husband.

"Of course you can," Tsukasa replied. "Come sit, both of you."

Tai glanced back at Michiyo, before sitting down on the opposite chair from her parents.

The other brunette leaned against the back of it, reaching down to grip her younger friend's shoulder as she prepared her confrontation. Tai licked her lips nervously, pale and shaking.

Tsukasa pondered what was troubling his daughter. He leaned forward with a soft, comforting smile.

"What is that you want to talk to us about?"

Squeaking, Tai felt her confidence retreat and she sent a desperate look at Michiyo. She simply shook her head and nudged her. Kana looked troubled.

"Did something happen at school?"

Kana's thoughts were now troubled at something had happened to her daughter. Or worse, someone was troubling Tai.

"N-Not... exactly." Tai was shaking now, fidgeting and rubbing her clammy hands against her knees, "I... It's about... d-dating."

Tsukasa placed a hand over his wife's, smiling.

So that what was bothering his daughter...

"Has a girl approached you?" Tsukasa teased, noting the male uniform.

Kana giggled, "Perhaps it was Fujioka..."

Michiyo used her finger to poke Tai to speak.

"It's not a girl..." Tai muttered, "Besides, the club knows I'm a girl... along with Sora-kun, Kei-kun...and...and R-Ritsu..."

Tsukasa let out a sigh, smiling, "Well its' good that you have such great friends to whom you can trust."

Auburn eyes flickered, "Ritsu is... the Kasanoda boy?"

All eyes turned to Kana, with Tsukasa noticing the look in his wife's eyes.

"Kasanoda... where have I heard that name before?" Tsukasa murmured, ruffling his toffee locks.

"Kasanoda Ritsu... Class 1-D... the heir of...of the Kasanoda Syndicate, Otosan." Tai supplied in a feeble whisper.

All Tsukasa could do was blink, staring at his beloved daughter.

"He's... in the Gardening Club with her, Tsukasa." Kana replied, lowering her gaze. "She mentioned him before... they are incredibly close..."

"So... has he approached you romantically? Do you want me to tell him to back off?"

Tai's entire body jerked, "NO!" she shouted without meaning to.

Tsukasa put up his hands, "Alright then when...what is it, Tai? You can tell us."

"I...I..." Tai clenched her eyes shut, unable to remain sitting still any longer. She leapt to her feet, "I'm in love with him!"

There was a definite pause coming from both adults sitting across from her. Her father's reaction was that of surprise but nothing that showed signs of resentment or disappointment. His shock wore off to reveal a fatherly, happy smile. Tai blinked back her tears at the bewildering smile on her father's face.

"And how does this lucky young man feel about you, Tai-Tai?"

"I... well... he..."

Kana closed her eyes and said, "It appears as if he feels the same."

"Well I see nothing wrong with that," Tsukasa leaned forward, "I am happy for you, Tai."

Michiyo clapped her hands and squealed from behind the chair.

"So have you told this young man your feelings?"

Tai cringed and blushed heavily, covering her face with her hands and fiercely shaking her head.

"Sweetheart, I believe you need to tell him that you feel the same. I think that's how a relationship starts, you know. Good communication! Right, sweetheart?" He turned to Kana.

Kana nodded and then asked her daughter, "Are you going to continue to dress like a male student if you openly date him?"

Tai sighed, "Yes, Kaasan. I'm more comfortable... and besides, I am a member of the Host Club. The chairman would be kinda upset if it got out I was a girl... and since everyone already thinks Ritsu is of that persuasion from his crush on Haruhi-kun..."

"Okay," was all Tsukasa said, causing everyone to look at him funny for a few seconds. The man obviously did not have a problem with that.

"Um...so... you're okay with it?" Tai blinked, double-checking.

They exchanged another look, "Of course. We just want your happiness." Tsukasa replied, "But..."

Tai bit her lip, waiting on that 'but'.

"If he hurts you or breaks your heart, I'm going Daddy on his behind."

Michiyo let out a breath with her patting Tai on the shoulders.

"A-Agreed," Tai said.

Kana smiled and closed her eyes, "We should go out to eat to celebrate."

"Yes, we should!" Tsukasa stood up, "Would you like to invite Ritsu to dinner, Tai? Or would you rather just have us?"

Tai's face was blood red, "J-Just us!"

Kasanoda would freak out if he received an abrupt invitation to have dinner with her parents, especially after their last encounter not even twenty minutes ago...

"Then let me make a call to our favorite restaurant!"

Tsukasa left the room with Tai all but falling out the chair. Michiyo pulled her up and out, hugging her friend.

"You okay?" Michiyo whispered.

Tai nodded weakly, her face still red.

"Relax, everything is going to be fine."

"Now...now I just... gotta..." Tai paled as she thought about confessing her own love. "Oh gawd..."

"You'll be fine. First, breathe... you look like you're going to pass out." Tai gripped Michiyo's sleeves as her knees gave out. "Tai!'

Michiyo tried to catch her but that only resulted in both girls falling to the floor. Michiyo sighed and sweatdropped, before patting Tai on the back of her head.

"Geez... what am I going to do with you?" Michiyo whispered, before blowing a strand of blond out of her eyes.

"Just...Just be there for me," Tai leaned her head on Michiyo's shoulder, "I'm scared."

"Scared? Aw... you don't have to be scared... it's not like you're going to get rejected..."

"Still scared..."

"Quit it," Michiyo flicked her in the forehead, "He loves you back...you don't have to be scared like other girls do..."

"You mean... like you are... with Haninozuka-senpai...?"

Michiyo fell quiet, looking down at the floor.

Tai's weak arms tightened their grip, "He really does care about you... even if it's just a crush... he cares..."

Michiyo closed her eyes, "Just a crush... it's just a crush... you know I'm not staying after graduation..."

"But Michi-"

"Dont' talk me out of it."

Tai sat up by her hands, pinning Michiyo to the floor and looking down at her with flickering, cinnamon orbs that darkened in ways that reminded Michiyo uncannily of Hunny whenever he was upset.

"Why do you have to go? Why can't you just work in the theatre here in Tokyo?"

"Because your father has a friend is who is willing to let me intern with him, and his wife is a professor at the University I want to attend." Michiyo answered, "And I've never been out of Tokyo...I want to see the world beyond Japan."

Tears flooded those large brown eyes, "We've...never been apart..."

"I'll come home over break..." Michiyo sat up, "And I'll call and email you every day!"

Tsukasa came strolling back into the room, "We leave in an hou -" He cut himself off and made a face, "Tai... are you sure you're not using Ritsu-kun as a coverup and are going to go and run off with Michi-chan?"

Michiyo sweatdropped as Tai fell over, "No Tsukasa-sama...she really is in love with Ritsu...she's just mopey because I'm going aboard after school."

Tsukasa frowned, "Yes, we were going over the funding letters when you two came home. I have gotten in contact with Rokujo-kun. Him and his daughter, Lenalee, are excited about having you next semester."

Michiyo stands up, bowing, "Thank you so much for helping me, Tsukasa-sama. I'm grateful for your kindness."

Tsukasa ruffled her hair, "Hey now, drop the 'sama'. I'm your second daddy. Just because I'm paying for your college doesn't mean I lose that title."

Michiyo became all teary eyed, resulting in her hugging him.

Tai picked herself up off the floor and brushed off her shirt, "So... she really is going, huh?" she whispered sadly.

Tsukasa reached over to pinch her cheek.

"Don't get sad. It's still early in the school year. You still have until the end of next summer."

"Yeah we'll spend tons of time together!"

Michiyo parted from Tsukasa to hug Tai. Tai patted Michiyo on the back, meeting her father's eyes with a sorrowed expression on her face, but a weak smile crossed her lips as she hugged her best friend back tightly.

"Yeah... tons."

Her eyes closing, Tai took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the future to come.

**A/N: Aw! XD Support helps everything!**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	12. Episode 12

**A/N: Alrighty, just this episode and the next and then I'm done! Thanks for the reviews, please continue to review and love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Oh wait… wrong anime. LOL. Ouran doesn't belong to me. XD**

**Episode 12**

**Love**

_Stop… stop running away from me!_

Her breathing came out in gasps, her throat scorched and her chest throbbing. She finally came to a halt, stooping over and trying to catch her breath. The running water of the fountain beside her echoed through her ears as she glanced up, one hand brushing her bangs out of her face and off her sweaty forehead. Kasanoda disappeared from sight.

"D-Damn you…"

Her fists clenched at her side, her temper flaring as the lunch bell rang and ended lunch. She cursed furiously as she stormed her way back towards the classroom. Sora and Keiru were leaning against the wall outside the classroom, waiting for her it seemed.

"What's wrong?" Sora blinked.

Tai continued to scowl, "He keeps running from me…"

Keiru sweatdropped, _The fear of rejection strikes yet again…_

"Corner him later," Sora chuckled, "C'mon, the student council wants to talk to us about something."

He patted a hand on her shoulder, the two of them leading Tai into the classroom. They pulled out their chairs and took their seats, the students' chatter dialing down to a dull roar as the president and vice-president approached the front. Keiru immediately had hearts floating aimlessly around him as he gazed adoringly at the class president, Funakoshi Setsuna. She was very pretty, her raven hair pulled up into a high ponytail with tendrils framing her snow-white face and bangs hovering over obsidian eyes that were wise.

"Hey, Kei, roll your tongue back in." Sora snickered.

Keiru blushed and lowered his eyes just as Setsuna spoke, her tone melodic and kind.

Tai continue to ponder about Kasanoda, almost ignoring what Setsuna was saying to the class.

_How am I supposed to tell him how I feel if he keeps dodging me? I feel like a creeper... or Sora-kun._

Setsuna continued to speak, noticing the look of worry on Tai's face. The class rep normally wouldn't worry but something was drawing her to him.

"Okouchi-san," Setsuna suddenly addressed the bookworm.

Tai jolted, cinnamon brown eyes locking on obsidian from staring out the window. "Funakoshi-san?"

Setsuna smiled, "I was just wondering if maybe you had a suggestion for our upcoming event."

Tai blinked and blushed, before avoiding the stares shyly. "Um... well... n-not really..."

"Oh... that is too bad. I was hoping for maybe some ideas from you, since you have experience with the Host Club."

Tai felt her left eye twitch.

Sora jumped to her defense, eagerly hoping in his chair with his arm raised. "Class Rep! Hey, I got some ideas!"

Setsuna glanced at Sora, "Hideo-san, surprising, but go ahead..."

While Sora rambled about his insane ideas, Tai glanced back out the window and tried to calm down. She couldn't let herself be too distracted. This was her problem to take care of. She had to talk to Ritsu...

If the damn idiot would stop running away for five minutes...

He had run from her this morning too. She had called out to him, but he had tried to ignore her and scurry away. She had chased after him, but a block-aid of third-years had made her lose him in the crowd.

After deciding on a less insane idea for their newest event, the meeting was adjourned. Tai opened her desk and withdrew her history text, eyes widening as she caught sight of something that hadn't been there before lunch.

A single yellow rose lay in the desk, addressed to her.

Her face warmed, taking a look at the note.

_For you... because you make me feel more and more like the thorn to your rose..._

Tai swallowed hard at the touching and heartfelt words written in familiar scrawl. She swallowed hard, fighting the burning at the corners of her eyes. Once again, Setsuna noticed and frowned.

"Okouchi-san, perhaps you should go and see the nurse..."

Tai jolted to her feet after slipping the rose between her chest and her notebook, "Y-Yeah... t-thanks Class Rep..."

She took off out of the classroom, shutting the door silently behind her. Sora and Keiru exchanged a worried glance, unable to go after her as willed.

Tai found it easier to breathed as she walked down the corridor, feeling more and more able to go and try to find Ritsu. She hesitated near the classroom for 1-D, tempted to head inside, grab him by his ear, and drag him out herself. She settled for opening the door just a crack, blushing faintly as she saw Kasanoda seated close to the window. He sat in the very back, staring disinterestedly out the window with his head in his hand.

He looked so bored...

And distracted.

Tai looked down at the rose and then back at Kasanoda before slowly closing the door.

_I feel like a creeper again..._

She sighed, walking away hoping to find a nice quiet spot to just relax her mind. There was only about an hour or so until school ended anyway.

_Guess I gotta corner him at the Gardening Club. It's the only place I know where he can't escape me!_

She knew the place like the back of her hand, especially from kick-the-can games and now the Host Club events that had taken place there. All she had to do was corner him and...

Tai flinched, the uncertainty hitting her like a brick wall.

She staggered, leaning against the wall. Her knees gave out, her sliding down the wall, her feet angling out as she leaned her head back and watched the clock tower.

_He told me that he wanted my answer but...what if...he suddenly changes his mind?_

The thought of that alone terrified her beyond belief. Now she wasn't so sure what to do anymore.

What if all of her efforts had been a waste?

What if she had made the wrong choice...?

What if...?

There were so many 'what ifs' but she wouldn't know until she tried. She just had to. Even if it might hurt her in the end.

"Saying 'I love you'... is just so hard." Tai whispered, hugging herself.

A vibrate from her pocket interrupted her moping, making the poor girl jump. She reached inside to see her phone had two text messages. One was from Michiyo, the other from her father...

_Damn them..._

She opened Michiyo's first.

_Hey Tai, was thinking about you earlier. I know it's going to be hard but keep your chin up! Love always, Michi!_

Tai felt like blubbering again as she saved the message and then checked her father's.

_I might not always hold the answers for you but the best advice I can give you is that if you really think he loves you, there shouldn't be any doubt in your mind that you are making the right step. If he wants you to give me an answer, he's going to accept anything. Because he loves you. Because that what love is. Loving someone no matter what how much it's going to hurt. I know you'll do what you need to do sweetie. I love you. _

"D-Daddy!"

Tai clutched the phone to her chest, bawling her eyes out. With each tear that fell, she remembered how much she had really cried since the Host Club had met her. And even though they had brought so much disaster, in the end it was truly beautiful. Throughout the heavy currents of emotion, she had managed to find her way through it and discover the one thing she had deep down ached for.

To know what it was like to love and to be loved in return.

She wiped her eyes, re-reading the words her father wrote before making a decision. She managed to get to her feet just as the bell rang, students filling out into the hallways.

It was time to stop cowering back into her isolated world. It was time to finally step into this one.

With Kasanoda Ritsu by her side...

Kasanoda took a deep breath as he gently watered the blooming flowers he had been trying to coax into growing. To be a true gardener, one must have a gift of patience. That's what made him so different from any other yakuza kid.

He had a lot of patience.

He fell back onto the soft grass, leaning back on his hands to watch the clouds drift overhead. The afternoon was slipping away. Peace and serenity wrapped around the club area.

_I wonder why Tai tried to chase me down earlier... she looked so frantic... I feel bad about runnin' but... _

He choked, got nervous and did the one thing he never really did when faced with a problem.

He had run.

And run away from the one girl that had his heart in her hands.

"Wonder what she'll say in the end..."

His brown eyes closed.

"Maybe if you'd stop runnin' you'd let me tell you..."

Kasanoda's eyes flew open to find Tai sitting in his lap, eyes set stubbornly in a glare.

"W-What a-are you d-doing?"

"Flee prevention..."

"F-F-Flee...p-p-prevention?"

It wasn't that he was going to run but the way she was sitting on him was making it awkward.

"You keep running from me... I need to talk to you."

"Y-You r-ran too..." he muttered, looking away.

"Hey, look at me."

Tai grabbed his shoulders, gripping them a bit tight. Gulping, Kasanoda forced himself to gaze back into beautiful cinnamon orbs. He was surprised to see Tai so calm, a strange confidence dancing in her eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry for running away...I..."

He couldn't explain himself. Kasanoda feared that he would be rejected... like how Fujioka rejected him. He couldn't man up and face that choice that maybe Tai didn't feel the same way about him. That maybe he was being too hopeful and that...

Tai pushed a little on his chest, catching Kasanoda off-guard as he found his back hitting the grass. Tai's light weight pressed down on him, and he blushed deeply at the sudden closeness of her face. Tai didn't take her eyes off his.

"Enough time's passed, don't you think...?"

Her voice was a tender whisper, sweet like nectar.

"Y-Yes...?"

Her eyes started to close before Tai took Kasanoda off-guard completely. All he could do was blink rapidly as peach-colored lips covered his own. His heart was furiously pounding in his ears.

All he could think of was he was just dreaming all this up and that he had fallen asleep again on the grass.

Tai reached for his hand, pulling it towards her waist. She left it there; his hands shaking as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her petite frame. Her fingers danced through his red locks as she pressed her mouth firmly against his.

Awkwardly, his other hand reached up to her hair, touching the back of her head. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings in her breast as she pulled back and pecked his lips timidly. His lips responded, the confusion still lingering. It was apparent he still hadn't gripped what was going on and what she was trying to say with actions instead of words.

"Tai..." Kasanoda's voice came out in a whisper, pulling away just enough to stare into those eyes, "W-What...I-I..."

He was completely confused and he just wanted her to explain.

Tai blushed and buried her face into his chest, forehead pressing right over his escalating heart. Her small fists hit him a few times.

"Dummy..."

Kasanoda blinked.

"I'm... I'm not rejecting you..." Tai muttered, "I'm...I'm trying to show you... that I..."

His heart swelled and his mind was going through so many excited thoughts. Calmly, he touched her head, "Just say it...I just want to hear you say it..."

Tai clenched her eyes shut, taking a deep breath. Very slowly, she sat up a bit so that she was looking him directly in the eyes from under her lashes. She shyly brushed toffee strands behind her ear.

"Ritsu, I love you, too..."

Tai felt herself go forward, with his arms around her body. His face buried into her shoulder with him shaking. She blinked, wondering what was wrong. She nudges him away for a moment to see he was laughing but tears were burning the corners of his benign eyes as well.

He had never felt so relieved and happy at the same time.

Tai gave a nervous laugh, "Didn't break ya, did I?"

"No..." He touched her hair, to her cheek before pressing a soft kiss on her lips, "I'm... happy..."

Tai blushed hotly at the feeling of Kasanoda initiating the kiss.

He murmured against her mouth, "Happy...you make me happy, Tai..."

Tai closed her eyes partway, "You make me happy too..."

She pulled back and rolled off him, lying in the grass and looking up at the clouds.

"Guess... what I did a few days ago..."

"What?"

"I told my parents I was in love with you."

Kasanoda turned his head to look at her, "A-And?"

He gulped, wondering if Tai's father was going to pop out of the bushes with a weed hacker any minute. That or Hideo Sora was going to attack him like a rabid squirrel child like he had seen him to do a poor third-year who had dared ask Sora's elder sister out...

"My parents told me to go for it."

Kasanoda shot up, eyes wide in shock

"W-Wait a s-sec... S-Seriously?"

"Especially my father," Tai sat up, looking teary eyed, "He approves."

Kasanoda fell backwards, heaving heavily in shock.

Tai poked his chest with her finger, "Are you alright, Ritsu?"

Kasanoda covered his face with his hands, "F-Fine... j-just had a heart attack..."

She smacked his hip, "That's not funny!"

"No, it's not. I thought for sure that...your parents...I mean I heard of fathers being overprotective of their daughters and...I really need to stop listening to my pops' horror stories." He groaned, silently cursing his dad's insanity.

Tai bit her lip, "W-What about y-you?"

"Oh... I told Pops..."

"A-And?"

"He was first like 'that short skinny guy?' as if the fact I appeared to be into another dude was talking like about weather... then when I told him you were a girl he went crazy with happiness..."

Tai wanted to fall over in shock but the image of Kasanoda's father crazy with happiness made her bubble with laughter. Kasanoda swallowed hard before he rolled onto his stomach, leaning into his arms, and staring at Tai. She was lying on her stomach as well, staring down at him from where she had her head propped in her palm, and she was swinging her feet in the air.

"This is real, ain't it?"

"Yes."

He rubbed the back of his head and coughed, "Might as well... do this properly then." he reached over and took her free hand in his, sitting up somewhat. "Will you go out with me?"

Tai gave him a dull stare, "That's a silly question."

His forehead met his forearms again, "Tai! I was bein' serious!"

She rolled her eyes, before smiling, "Yes...I will go out with you, Kasanoda Ritsu."

Kasanoda tugged her forward, capturing her mouth in a gentle kiss. Tai blinked a bit, her cheeks tinged pink, especially when he pulled back with a goofy smile on his face.

"What are you grinning about?"

"Because I have the prettiest gal around as my girlfriend."

"Ritsu!" Tai blushed, now trying to hide her face with her free hand.

He chuckled, placing a gentle kiss to the palm of the hand he was holding. Tai couldn't help but smile, removing her hand from her blushing face.

Kasanoda paused, "Wait a sec... what about Hitachiin?"

"Eh?"

"Well... I mean... he liked you too..."

Tai squeaked. She hadn't been aware of the fact Kasanoda had known that Hikaru had liked her as well.

"I told him that I didn't like him that way. Not really, attraction yes but nothing serious. I love you."

Kasanoda stared at her in surprise.

_She chose... __**me **__over... Hitachiin Hikaru?_

"Ritsu? Ritsu-kun?" She then teased, before blowing into his ear.

He jolted, rolling onto his side before scrambling onto his knees.

"But... h-how...w-why?"

Tai blinked, cocking her head to the side.

"I mean... look at _him_...and look at _me_... why pick _me_?"

She sighed and looked at him with utmost seriousness.

"Ritsu, you know me. Appearance doesn't matter to me. I like what's on the inside... I love what's in your heart. You're gentle, kind, and most of all... I'm safe with you. I don't ever feel the need to be shy. I can just be myself... and..." Tai bit her lip before continuing, "I'm tired of my isolated world... I want to be in your world."

She pulled right at his heart strings, causing everything inside to go to mush. Tai gave a small scream as his arms abruptly snagged her, pulling her into his lap and just holding her against his chest. Her chin rested on his shoulder, her large brown orbs blinking as he pressed his hand against the back of her head.

She felt something wet hit her face, realizing that Ritsu was crying.

"R-Ritsu..."

"Thank you..." he whispered against her ear, his voice thick as he closed his eyes, "Thank you for loving me..."

_I never want to fall out of love... Please don't let this love be taken away from me... I'll do anything for this love... for you..._

"No, thank you... for loving me."

Pulling back, Tai cupped his face and kissed him as sweetly as she could, pouring all of her love into that tender kiss and that moment with him. Kasanoda allowed himself fall into the kiss.

That moment was forever engraved in their minds and hearts, to never be forgotten...

**A/N: D'aw! I'd like to give my utmost appreciation to Divine Child for helping me with this chappie! Only one more episode! Review please!  
**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


	13. Episode 13

**A/N: The finality! The ending! The finale! The epilogue! The beginning of another story! Whatever you wanna call this, that's what it is XD Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and enjoying this fic! I've enjoyed writing it! Much love!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, ya damn lawyers, Ouran doesn't belong to ME!**

**Episode 13**

**Finally**

"Stop fidgeting, silly!" Tai giggled.

Kasanoda finally ceased his shaking from his nerves enough for Tai's hands to steady themselves. She made a face, trying to remain steady on tip-toe as her hands made slow work of fixing his messed up dress shirt and tie. Grabbing the front of the tie, the brunette gave a small tug so that Kasanoda was pulled down to her level.

"Now stay still while I fix this," Tai said, kissing him softly on the cheek, before focusing on fixing his messy appearance.

Her fingers were gentle and quick as they unbuttoned his soft yellow dress shirt. She straightened it out, rebuttoning it slowly. She then moved to fix the black tie, smiling up at him as she watched him from under her lashes every so often. His face heated up as per usual whenever he felt embarrassment.

It had been a month since they had officially become a couple. Tai had remained assisting the Host Club, but wasn't a full-time member. She usually helped out for the massive events when they needed an extra body. Midterms had just ended, and as per request from Tsukasa, Kasanoda was to officially meet her parents.

When he had arrived on the front steps, Tai was grateful she had spotted him before the door had been answered. Much to Michiyo's dismay, she had escaped from being dressed up by her elder friend and hurried to adjust her boyfriend's nervous appearance.

Her hands finally stopped fixing his tie, but remained gripping it. Kasanoda couldn't breathe as Tai boldly pulled him into an affectionate kiss right there on the front stoop. The moment she released him, the redhead was in a daze that wasn't so easy to pull himself out of. Tai smoothed down the peach material of her dress, adjusting the yellow ribbon tied under her bodice, and then kneeling down to readjust the straps of her white ballet flats.

"Here…"

She blinked and glanced up, seeing Kasanoda holding out his hand to help her up. A smile danced across her lips as she took his hand, the redhead helping her to her feet. He blushed again, noting how the setting sunlight caught her toffee locks, which were worn back into a half-ponytail much like his with a yellow bow. Her cinnamon eyes sparkled in the late sunlight.

"Ready?" Tai asked, beaming up at him.

He swallowed hard and nodded, "S-Sure thing…"

Tai blinked at the tight grip of his clammy hand. She bit her lip, sensing he wasn't ready at all, but they had stalled long enough. Her parents, Yuka and Ren, along with Shiro, Nikko, Keiru, Sora, and Michiyo and the members of the Host Club were all expecting them. She lifted their entwined hands, meeting his benign brown eyes before her soft lips pressed against the back of his hand.

Kasanoda relaxed considerably before he kissed the back of her hand too. With a tender smile exchanged, the young couple moved to head inside. The front hall was silent, even more so than usual. Timid footsteps echoed throughout the corridor as Tai led them towards the closed dining room doors.

Her hand hesitated from turning the handle, her brown eyes seeking Kasanoda's.

"You don't have to do this…" she reminded him, yet again.

Kasanoda stiffened and muttered, "I have to… for the sake of our love." 

Tai smiled, "Don't be scared… Otosan isn't at all horrifying." 

Sweatdropping, the redhead dared not try and argue that was for him to judge for himself. Tai took a deep breath before pushing open the door into the brightly lit room. Tsukasa rose from the head of the table, clad in a suave deep forest green suit. On his right sat Kana, dressed beautifully in a soft pink gown, and on his left sat Ren, dressed in a traditional black suit. Beside Ren sat Yuka, clad in a red and black dress with her hair pinned up.

"Ah, welcome, Ritsu-kun, to the Okouchi estate!" Tsukasa greeted with a friendly smile.

Kana's fingertips touched her light pink lips in surprise at her daughter's boyfriend's appearance. She was incredibly surprised to see how non-benevolent he looked. However, she could not deny the love and tenderness in his benign brown eyes that shone as bright as any light whenever his eyes would land on Tai.

"Took you long enough!" Shiro exclaimed from his seat beside Nikko.

Nikko was clad in a little white sailor outfit, complete with blue shorts and pulled up socks while Shiro was dressed devilishly in a short-sleeved light blue button-down with his own shorts. They were seated inbetween Michiyo and Keiru. Keiru was dressed a bit awkwardly in a black suit with a lime green dress shirt. On the other side of Keiru sat Sora, wearing a red button down with navy slacks and looking uncomfortable sitting beside Michiyo's mother. Michiyo looked adorable in a periwinkle blue pleated kneelength strapless dress, her hair curled.

Beside Michiyo sat Hunny, clad happily in a soft pink dress shirt with a violet tie and white blazer and pants. Mori sat on his cousin's other side, dashing in navy. Across from Keiru sat Haruhi, the two seats between Kana and Haruhi empty and obviously for Tai and Kasanoda. She was dressed adorably in a short-sleeved white ankle-length dress with pink trim. She had a small pink bow clipped on the side of her hair.

Tamaki was blushing and squirming beside them, his face red and matching his shirt underneath his own white suit, the twins calling him a pervert under their breaths. They were clad identically and non-identically at the same. They wore the same designer blazers and pants, but their colors were different. Kaoru was dressed in gentle amber, Hikaru in a deep ocean blue shade. They sat beside their vice-president and Kyoya was seated across from Mori, his suit a deep gray and his shirt a soft silver.

Finally, at the other end of the table sat…

"Pops?" Kasanoda hissed in shock, eyes wide.

His father gave a wave, "I agree with the kid. Took you long enough."

Tetsuya sat on Kasanoda's father's other side beside Kyoya, wearing a light green suit with white shirt. He covered the side of his mouth and apologized to his young lord while sweatdropping. Kasanoda's nerves seemed to only worsen as Tai tugged him further into the dining room and toward the remaining seats beside Kana. Several looks of slight nerves and tension were passed around the table as Tsukasa cleared his throat.

"It's very nice to meet you at last, Ritsu-kun."

"It's… nice to meet you as well, sir." Kasanoda said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible.

_This is the only first impression you get, Ritsu! _He told himself while gritting his teeth, _Do not screw this up! _His eyes traveled down to where his father was seated. _Just wish I knew why the hell Pops is even here!_

"Please, do not be afraid to act any differently than you would at your own homes." Tsukasa continued, eyeing Kasanoda, Sora, and Haruhi the most. "Relax and enjoy yourselves. Eat, converse…"

Dinner was served and soon the eerily silent room was filled with a dull roar. Politely, Tsukasa had Ren and Yuka trade places with Mr. Kasanoda and Tetsuya. Tai stole a quick glance around the room to see what the others were doing while Kana started a conversation with Tetsuya, quite surprised by how polite the young man was.

Yuka seemed to be enjoying help the twins pick on Tamaki, while Ren conversed with Kyoya and Mori about interesting facts about one of his ancestors. Haruhi was eyeing the giant tuna with wide eyes, Hunny and Michiyo cheering her on as she finally tried it. The absolute delight on her face was pure rapture that caused Tamaki to nearly lose it.

Shiro was greedily eating his fill of blueberry pie. He went to get some more, but froze to find none remained. A small sparkle of disappointment flickered in Shiro's blue eyes at the realization before he went to look down at his plate. He jumped at the sudden slice of blueberry pie seated there. He turned to look at Nikko, seeing the other boy was stoically eating his peas and blushing faintly.

"Thanks…" Shiro whispered, before he cut the pie in half and slid one portion back on his best friend's plate. "Let's share, Nikko-kun!"

The rosy blush heightened his delicate features as he smiled, "Sure thing, Shiro-kun…"

_Aw!_ Tai gushed inwardly at the moment exchanged between the young boys.

She glanced at Sora and Keiru, who were joking about something and actually looking like they were having a good time. For once Keiru didn't seem awkward, and Sora seemed somewhat calm. She was pleased to see this.

The moment she heard her name, she immediately focused back in on the conversation that had begun between Tsukasa, Kasanoda, and his father.

"He seems to be very gentle, yet tough." Tsukasa complimented, eyes closing and chin resting on his hands. "And it is quite apparent that they're bond is strong."

Kana agreed, "It has been quite some time since I saw my child smile so fondly when speaking of someone like she does with Ritsu-kun."

"I agree," the gray-haired yukuza head stated. "It seems that Taiuchi is quite the match for my Ritsu."

The young couple exchanged a look, Tai's hand finding his under the table. She placed her hand over his, which was gripping his knee in a death-grip. She brushed her thumb against his hand tenderly, trying to soothe him though she herself was getting anxious.

"What are your plans after school, young lady?"

Tai jolted, looking at her boyfriend's father before she bit her lip. "I'm… undecided. I am thinking about perhaps finding a career involving medicinal herbs…"

She couldn't tell that his mind was whirling, thinking of how much that would benefit for the yukuza.

"And what about you, Ritsu-kun?"

"To take over the Syndicate, with Tetsuya by my side." Kasanoda answered automatically. "But… I'm open to other options as well…"

Tsukasa rubbed his chin, glancing at Kana for a minute, before back at the redhead.

"Hmm… perhaps we can come to an agreement… a few fitness clubs for the use of your Syndicate members might benefit you." he stated towards the yukuza head.

Mr. Kasanoda nodded, "Yes, yes, very much."

"And with Ritsu-kun's knowledge from the Gardening Club, it wouldn't be hard for Tai and him to figure out medicinal cures out of herbs." Kana mused.

Tai's eyes widened, _Why are they… talking about joining the family businesses?_

There wasn't any way. There was no way that they were thinking what she thought they were thinking. However, the look on her parents' eyes and Kasanoda's fathers told her that was what _exactly_ they were thinking.

"Ritsu-kun!"

Kasanoda blushed and jolted at being suddenly addressed by Tsukasa, "S-Sir?"

Tsukasa's eyes danced as he asked sincerely, "How much do you love my daughter?" 

"More than my own life. I would give up anything and everything for Tai, just so that she smiles and is happy. If she is happiest with me and chooses to love me always, I will be the richest man in life. I don't need money or anything else. I just want Tai."

Kana sniffled at the heartfelt words spoken by the young man.

Every word was sincere and true…

Tsukasa nodded in agreement with the yukuza head before he picked up his glass, tapping it with his spoon. The room fell silent, the two children the only ones shushing last by Michiyo bribing them with pieces of candy. All eyes locked on the head of the table.

"Tai, Ritsu, this way…" Tsukasa said softly.

Confused, the two stood up uncertainly and followed Tsukasa and Mr. Kasanoda to the head of the room, in front of the window facing the garden and the full moon in the late spring sky. Sakura blossoms danced across the window in the night breeze.

Tai flinched slightly as she felt her father take her free wrist, separating her from Kasanoda. She staggered a bit as she was forced to step a few feet away from him. She glanced at her mother, realizing she was perfectly lined with her mother's side of the table. Cinnamon brown eyes locked on Kasanoda, seeing he was being positioned by his father. The older man was whispering to the redhead in a very low tone, pushing something into his fist.

The widened look in Kasanoda's eyes and the deep blush on his face made her heart dance wildly in her chest. Her breath trembling, she sought her father's gaze, seeking some sort of answer in his brown eyes. They were dancing impishly, hidden and unreadable.

Another dance would soon begin, this one as complex as the last, only this one would be eternal…

Tsukasa cleared his throat, "As determined by the heads of the Kasanoda and Okouchi families, we have come to the conclusion that we would like to join our families and become one… Unlike other families, we, however, are giving the option to decline. It is your decision, Ritsu-kun."

So much pressure hit the redhead at once. He nervously tugged his collar, his hand moving absently to the back of his head to ruffle his locks. His brown eyes darted to Tetsuya's, seeing his closest friend smile tenderly and supportively.

They then went to Michiyo, seeing her tearing up and give a slight weak nod. He looked at Tai's very best friends, her brothers, Sora and Keiru, and was surprised to see them both smiling half-smiles at him. He sent one final look at the twins, seeing the one in orange give him a grin. The one in blue hesitated, then slowly nodded as well.

With a deep breath, Kasanoda Ritsu made his choice.

He turned to face the young woman he loved, as beautiful and blooming as a flower. With patience, nurturing, and care he had watched her blossom before his eyes. She was truly beautiful and kind. He accepted her, flaws and all, and he knew no matter what would happen he would love Okouchi Tai always.

He had promised to do so the day he confessed his feelings to her. He had promised the day he had pushed away his shyness and kissed her. His very first kiss.

Their first kiss…

He slipped the cool metal band from the handkerchief his father had slipped into his hand. He pocketed the cloth and then took a deep nervous breath. He hadn't felt this nervous in so long. The fear of rejection, one that had long since past, slammed into him hard. Trembling, Kasanoda closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_Come on… Come on! _

The Host Club, Michiyo, Sora, and Keiru were on the edge of their seats in anticipation. Kana's and Yuka's hands were pressed over their hearts, auburn and blue eyes wide as they waited to see what Kasanoda would do.

He finally felt the world shift as he got down on one knee, his fist pressing against the cold floor as he lowered his head before Tai. Her cheeks turned rosy and her lips parted slightly. He slowly raised his head, meeting her gaze.

"Our fathers wish to join our families, and I for one… I want nothing other than for you to one day be someone I can call my wife. I've dreamt of this for so long, now that the opportunity has been laid out in front of me… I'm terrified to walk forward. But you understand that fear… you held that same fear about being apart of my world… but we took that walk together. And together I want to walk with you, forever." Kasanoda swallowed before he took Tai's limp hand, slipping it on her ringer finger. "With the ring that my great-grandfather gave my great-grandmother, the ring my grandfather gave my grandmother and the very ring that was given to my mother… I, Kasanoda Ritsu, am asking you, Okouchi Tai, to marry me."

Tai gasped, cinnamon eyes widening in shock before they looked down at her shaking hand at the ring. It was silver, the band that of a two dragons, their heads coming together and jaws locked around a precious diamond. Definitely an engagement ring of the yukuza.

"R-Ritsu…"

He started to stand up, desperately awaiting her response.

"Yes… Yes, I'll marry you…" Tai sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

Kasanoda leapt to his feet, arms locking around her waist as he picked her up. Without thinking, the redhead's lips crushed to the brunette's. He kissed her with as much passion as he dared, the roar of cheering dull and barely heard over the sound of his heart pounding in his eardrums.

The only reason he even pulled back was because of lack of oxygen. He placed Tai back on her feet, their faces flushed and eyes wild with passion and love. A clearing of a throat made them freeze and slowly glance to their right, seeing Tsukasa awkwardly waving as if to say 'hello, father standing right here. I like you at the moment, do not give me a reason to have to harm you.' Cringing, Kasanoda quickly bowed apologetically and spurted off incoherent excuses for his behavior.

"Ritsu… Ritsu!" Tai snapped, before just smacking him upside the head with her shoe.

His rant stopped as he hit the floor, the bump on his head throbbing and incredibly painful. Mr. Kasanoda started to laugh, throwing his head back. He patted Tai on the head.

"I definitely like her! She has spunk! Perfect kinda girl for my son!" 

Tsukasa smiled, "She is definitely one in a million."

Tai blushed at her father's compliment before pulling Kasanoda back to his feet. The moment she did, however, they were smothered into a massive group hug. The members of the Host Club, excluding Haruhi, all patted Kasanoda on the back in congratulations. Tetsuya was the only one hugging him. Tai was being hugged to death by Michiyo and Sora, Keiru and Nikko clutching to various parts of her dress and trying to get into the hug as well. Haruhi was beaming, standing directly in Tai's line of sight.

Hikaru came to stand beside her, smoldering topaz eyes locking on cinnamon brown. Tai waited, but she didn't feel the familiar rush that she used to. She just felt herself smile happily.

"Kaoru-niisan!" Tai exclaimed the moment she was free.

Kaoru swooped her into his arms, hugging her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Tai!" 

Tai sniffed, "You approve, right?"

"Of course I do… you're happiness matters too." Kaoru kissed her temple. "Just be happy, Tai. That's all your niisan wants for you."

Sniffling, Tai was suddenly turned around and pushed into Hikaru's embrace. She pulled back to look at his face. He was smiling down her, in a way that reminded her a lot like Kaoru…

"Do you… love me like he does now?"

Hikaru nodded, "You can just call me Hikaru-niisan now."

Tai laughed, "Sure. Anything you want."

He hugged her again, whispering softly against her ear. "I want you to be happy with him. I want you to smile. I never want to see you cry out of heart break ever again…"

"P…Promise…"

"Good…"

A timid kiss to her other temple was delivered before Hikaru pushed her back into Kasanoda's arms. She snuggled against his chest, listening to the beautiful sound of his heartbeat, before looking up at him.

Benign brown eyes stared into her cinnamon orbs for a long moment, before he leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her brow. Tai blushed, eyes closing and feeling his hands clasp around her own. The cold metal of the engagement ring felt foreign against her skin, but it felt right.

Comfortable…

As if it belonged there.

Tai reached up to touch Kasanoda's cheek tenderly, her palm brushing against the soft, warm skin. He nuzzled it affectionately, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips before releasing her. Tai watched as he went to go and properly pay his respects to her mother.

A cool and collected voice spoke from her left, "So… may I ask you something, Okouchi-kun?"

"Sure thing, Ohtori-senpai…"

"Do you still think this was a disaster?"

Tai giggled and looked up at him, crossing her arms behind her back and smiling.

"Definitely. A beautiful disaster that only the Host Club could bring."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses and smirked, "Yet in the end, you realized what you wanted in life…"

"Having a waltz of the damned with a certain devil helped me along the way," Tai responded, sending a quick glance at Hikaru, who was chatting with Sora. "But I'm glad that it pushed me into finally pursuing my heart."

"Yes… finally." Kyoya smiled, a real smile. "You truly are a fascinating young woman… it's simply amazing how one can be so frail yet so strong all the same."

"That's what it's like to be human, Ohtori-senpai… everyone has flaws. Weaknesses. It's finding strength in others that helps us balance them and create that inner balance we all need to keep going through life."

"That's an interesting notion…"

"It's called interacting with others." Tai smiled, "Something I've learned to do because of everyone in the club. I used to hate the day you convinced me to join but now… now it's one of my fondest memories. Thank you… Kyoya-senpai."

A small gasp of surprise escaped the prodigy's lips as he watched Tai turn and make her way through the crowd toward her beloved. Very slowly, a smile tugged on his lips and across his fair face.

_It appears this is a start to something quite interesting indeed…_

"Tamaki-kun, play for us!" Nikko's voice exclaimed through the room.

Tamaki smiled, "Only if Shiro-chan assists me."

Shiro blinked; "S-Sure…" he sent a slight nervous look at Nikko before following Tamaki to the grand piano, which had been brought in earlier.

Music drifted through the air and Tsukasa swept Kana into a dance. Ren and Yuka followed suit, along with the twins, Hunny and Michiyo, and Mori and Haruhi, who only agreed due to the strange looks she was getting from Sora and Keiru. Laughing, Nikko took the two boys' hands and put them together. A strange blush crossed both of their faces as they jumped away from each other, but Nikko was persistent until they finally gave in and started to dance, trying to keep as much distance away from each other as possible.

"Go, little Shiro-chan, go dance with Nikko. He looks quite left out." Tamaki said once their duet had ended.

Shiro glanced at Nikko leaning against the wall, fidgeting and trying to hide the resentment in his dual-colored yes. He chewed on his cheek before sighing, muttering something about "only because he's my friend and I don't want him being a crybaby about it later" before approaching the barely younger boy. Nikko blushed but agreed, smiling fondly as the two young boys started to dance close to Michiyo and Hunny.

Tamaki hesitated, before glancing at the sheet music Tsukasa had placed near him. With one hand he opened it, taking it in. It was a unique piece, short yet lovely. He decided it was that one special piece for the now betrothed couple.

"This is Dearly Beloved by Yoko Shimomura…" Tamaki stated, before he began to play the soft notes. "This song is for Princess Tai and Sir Kasanoda."

"Um… w-wanna dance?" Kasanoda coughed nervously.

Tai laughed, "With you, always."

She took his hands, pulling him among the dancers. The others smiled and silently chuckled as Tai showed Kasanoda where to place his hands. He was a bit awkward at first, and it didn't help that Tai had years of dancing on her side, but soon they fell into a comfortable pace that suited both of them.

Their brown eyes stared into each others as they listened to the sweet music before Tai rested her ear right against his heart. His hand gently cradled her head there, his eyes closing as they swayed to the music.

"I love you, Ritsu…"

"I love you, Tai… thank you so much for loving me…"

She snuggled against him, "You'll always protect me… and I'll always protect you."

He nodded, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her toffee strands, inhaling her sweet spring scent.

"Just run into my arms, little one, and everything will be alright…"

"I'll always run to you, Ritsu…"

The music faded as their lips met in a kiss that was as tender as their very first one.

Tender…

Calming…

And just like blooming rose petals.

**A/N: And this concludes 'Beautiful Disaster'… :) I'm so happy for all the amazing reviews I received along with favorites and story alerts. It made me so happy to have so much support and love, especially with the painful choice that was between Kasanoda and Hikaru. I think it's safe to say Tai made the right choice in the end. What of the other members, you may ask? Well do not fret my friends! As of now, I have stories planned out for each! Next up, 'At the Beginning', a Kaoru story! Review, love, and enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess**


End file.
